Never Land Has Changed
by AliceAtlas
Summary: Sequel to Neverland is Changing. Peter and Wendy are living in London with their new makeshift family, but Peter still longs for adventures. He may get his chance when an old enemy resurfaces.
1. Chapter 1

_It's been maybe a month, but I missed you guys! As promised, here is the beginning of the sequel to Neverland is Changing. I've recently learned that it's Never Land, not Neverland and Tinker Bell, not Tinkerbell, (embarrassing for a Peter Panophile such as I am! Oops!), so I'm going to write them correctly from now on! Enjoy the story! Read, review, all that stuff :) ~Alice_

"Peter, darling… what are you doing by the window?" Wendy Darling-Pan silently padded up behind Peter and rested her hand on his shoulder.

Peter Pan sat on the window seat of her old nursery, hugging his knees tucked up underneath his chin, staring wistfully out at the blackness of the sky lit with stars. Wendy smiled. He was about Twenty Seven they had figured, but he still had quirks and did things that suggested he was much younger.

"Nothing Wendy, nothing." He swiveled around and looked up at her. She was still so beautiful to his eyes. She was older now. They'd been in London for about ten years, and she still remained the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. "How is little Jane? Did she go down quietly?"

"Yes darling, she's fine. Now what are you doing by the window with it standing wide open?" She leaned over him to shut it and draw the curtains.

"I told you, nothing."

"Honestly Peter Pan, who do you take me for? I'm your wife. I know you. You've been melancholy for a few months now. Tell me what's wrong,"

Peter sighed, and stood. "I was thinking about Never Land." He looked at her pensively.

"I see," said Wendy, her lips pursing and her face tightening a little.

"I knew you'd react that way, so I haven't said anything up until now."

Now it was Wendy's turn to sigh. "I'm sorry Peter. I didn't mean to respond that way. Go on."

"I want you to know, I don't regret my decision to come here with you," Peter said, coming to place his hand reassuringly on Wendy's arm. "I know you don't like to talk about it, but there are certain things I miss. I know you miss John and Tiger Lily and Nibs."

"Yes Peter, I do miss them. But they obviously don't miss us. They've never visited, even though they promised us before we left that they would. Nothing, not even a word."

"Maybe they forgot. It's easy to do in Never Land."

Wendy lowered her eyes, and shook her head as if trying to rid herself of her sorrow. "Maybe." She tried to brighten. "What were you missing about Never Land?"

Peter smiled, and turned her around so he could hug her from behind. "I miss flying with you over the trees. I miss splashing in the crystal clear water. I miss hunting and using my strength. And the Never Fruit. Oh the Never Fruit!" he wailed in a mock voice.

Wendy laughed. "I know! It was so delicious."

"Not as delicious as you," he said, kissing her earlobe.

"Now stop that!" she said pulling out of his embrace. "Jane is asleep in the next room, and we need to get up early tomorrow. The boys have school and they have to get ready for their recital."

"Oh right, that bloody recital. Curley banging on that blasted piano day in and day out. I'll be happy to have peace again."

"And you have work tomorrow."

Peter felt the same weight in his stomach whenever he thought about his job at the bank. He had moved up in the company slowly from janitor to teller and now an associate thanks to Wendy's father. Now he could provide for his family. This he had come to learn was a good thing, a noble thing; he had no qualms about that. He would do anything for them. But why did he still feel empty inside?

George Darling was always trying to instill in him a sense of honor and pride in his work, and he was grateful to him. But wasn't there more to life than filing, and money and loans? The numbers he looked at everyday had lost their meaning. This was not the world that John had talked about that held such options. Maybe if John had come with him instead of staying with Tiger Lily and their child, off having adventures and… No. He would not think about that. He loved his family; all of the boys, and now his own beautiful daughter. But sometimes, he felt that there could be more to life.

Mary Darling's voice called from the other room, jolting him from his reverie. "You two should be in bed! You both have a long day tomorrow!"

He smiled at Wendy and thought, not for the first time, how wonderful it would be to have a home of their own. Soon he would procure that for them. Living with Wendy's parents had its advantages. They had surprisingly taken him in without much questioning, only happy to have two of their three children back. They had loved him like a son, treated him like a son, which had been wonderful. He felt cared for but he and Wendy were grown. It was time for them to leave the nest and fly away.

Fly. Oh, what fun that would be! Soaring over London, off to find some new adventure! Again he had to snap himself out of his fantasy. He would not be flying anytime soon.

Wendy rolled her eyes at her mother's voice. "Yes Mother!" she called. Ugh! She'd had just about enough of living with her parents. But then she felt a wave of guilt pass over her. She remembered again the look on her mothers face when she had drifted into the nursery the night they'd returned. There was her mother laying in Wendy's old bed, looking older, tired. She'd been waiting for them to return for a whole year. She'd never given up that whole time, despite her Father trying to convince Mary that it was hopeless. Though she still believed that they might come home, she had swirled into a deep depression. A depression that had taken a toll on her physically, and Wendy could still remember her mother's eyes when they landed on hers that night. They were filled with joy but confused, and heartbroken too. It made Wendy shudder to think of the grief she had caused her.

But it was time for her and Peter and the boys and her own lovely Jane to find their own place in the world, out of the house of her youth.

Feeling rebellious, Wendy went to the nursery door and closed it, and walked back to Peter, slipping her hands around his waist with a sultry look in her eye. Peter's heart began to hammer faster against his ribcage. After all these years, she could still do this to him.

"Remember what I said a moment ago about going to bed?" she asked, kissing his neck, making his eyes close of their own accord.

"Mmhmm," he replied.

"Forget I said anything." She pulled his mouth to hers, and they sank to the nursery floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter awoke to the out of tune noise of a piano being lovingly banged upon. He groaned as he moved to get up off the floor. A blanket had been hap-hazardly thrown over him, and Wendy was no where to be found. He pulled his respective clothes on and exited the room to check on his little Janey.

Wendy was already there, pulling her nightgown up back over herself after finishing feeding her. Jane saw her father and reached for him eagerly.

"Janey! Good morning my darling!" said Peter picking up his nine month old out of Wendy's arms. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder and began making her contented noises deep in her throat.

Peter had never known such a love could exist for something so small. He made it his vow when he learned of Wendy's pregnancy that he would be the father he'd always wanted for himself. He felt affection for all of the lost boys of course, but it was almost like make believe with them. With his Janey, it was all real in every way. She was a part of him and he was a part of her. His only real regret was not being able to teach her how to fly.

He looked at Wendy, and wagged his eyebrows at her. "Last night was fun," he said. "Left me a bit sore though." He rubbed his neck.

"Yes, sorry about that," said Wendy, standing to kiss him. "Jane was crying and so I had to get up to feed her. Next time we'll take it to our bed shall we?" She said this in a mock sultry voice.

"The floor is nice, but I hate to say I might be getting too old for it." Peter tried to say this lightly, but it came out with a hint of sadness that Wendy certainly caught. She smiled at him ruefully, and kissed him again. She wasn't sure how to take the melancholy out of her husband.

"Let's go downstairs and see what your brothers are up to hmm?" he said to Jane, bouncing her on his hip and she smiled a little grin just for him.

Peter put her on his shoulders and they bounded down the stairs and through the foyer where Curly was still banging on the piano. He stopped moving his fingers over the keys when he saw them and stood to kiss Jane. "Good morning Janey!" he said, and she giggled and cooed at him.

They made their way into the kitchen and there sat Slightly and the twins, eating their porridge and talking boisterously to drown out the incessant piano noises. But they stopped when they saw Peter and Jane walking in.

"Good morning Janey!" they all cried, and Slightly stood to take her from Peter and bounce her on his lap.

"Morning boys. You ready for school?" asked Peter. Slightly acted like he hadn't heard him, and began to blow on Jane's stomach making her erupt into giggles. He didn't even want to contemplate school this morning, or the people who might be there.

The twins nodded eagerly. They had shown incredible aptitude in math and science and they'd begun doing all sorts of experiments in their class, and sometimes in the parlor and the kitchen and the garden... There were usually strange pieces of equipment here and there and splashes of this formula and that odd shaped piece of flotsam. Peter always wondered if John had come back with them, how much he would have enjoyed doing this "research" with them.

"We're working on a new experiment," said Thomas.

"It's going to be marvelous," said Timothy, rubbing his hands together excitedly, and with just a hint of mischief.

Mary Darling had insisted on giving the two of them names and refused to call them "the twins". They weren't so identical that you couldn't tell them apart, and one was just taller than the other, so Mary named him Timothy because it sounded longer and the other Thomas, because it sounded shorter.

"Sounds… intriguing boys. Just please proceed with caution and don't blow up the doghouse again. Nana II wouldn't go outside without me for a week."

"Yes, Peter," they said in unison.

"Where is Michael and Tootles?" he asked.

Just then, the two younger boys came careening around the corner and plopped into their chairs. They were caked in mud, soot and debris and twigs were sticking out of their hair. Peter couldn't help but laugh, even though he knew they were on dangerous ground. If Mary or Wendy saw the state they were in, they were going to get it.

"Good morning Janey!" they said through mouthfuls of porridge.

Jane turned around and made a distressed noise in her throat at the sight of them.

"It's alright Janey, it's just us!" said Tootles.

"What were you two doing anyway?" asked Peter sitting down to eat his breakfast.

"Nothing," said Michael.

"Nothing really… just…" said Tootles.

"We just got in a little adventure before breakfast," finished Michael.

"Well you're getting your "adventure" all over the kitchen floor, and your mothers are not going to like it." Peter gave his caveat, but he felt a little envious deep inside. He wished he could have gone with them deep down where he often stuffed these feelings.

Michael and Tootles looked at one another and laughed. No wonder Jane was so confused. You couldn't even tell they were them.

Suddenly there was a scream from the doorway, and the piano music stopped as well as the general chatter in the kitchen.

"Look at the pair of you! Filthy, and all over my clean kitchen! Out! Out! The both of you, out of the house!" Mary Darling flew in like a torrent and hustled them out through the back door. "Margaret! Get some buckets!" she cried to their cook.

"But Mother, I'm starving!" cried Michael from outside.

"You should have thought of that before you ruined my floors!"

She came back inside the house and grabbed some towels and was about to throw them outside at the two boys when she saw Jane.

"Good morning my love!" she said coming to take her from Slightly. She kissed her chubby cheek and gave her a squeeze.

Jane cooed something that sounded like "Ga-ma" and patted Mary's cheek.

"I tell you Peter, this child is enchanted," she said turning toward her son-in law. "All of my children didn't speak until eighteen months. And here she is trying to say words at nine months."

"She is enchanted, I've always known that."

At the sound of Peter's voice, Jane reached her arms out toward him.

"She certainly is a Daddy's girl," said Mary relinquishing her granddaughter back to Peter. Jane immediately began trying to climb up onto his shoulders.

Peter smiled at her. "Not now Janey, time for breakfast." She pouted, but sat down on his lap and leaned her head back against his chest.

"If you're done boys, help Mary clean the mud off the chairs will you?" he said eating a bite of porridge. It was breakfast's like these that made him miss Never Fruit most of all.

"Alright," they said begrudgingly, and wiped up the mess the younger boys had made.

There was yelping out in the garden, and the boys rushed to the window to see Mary and Margaret dumping pails of water over Michael and Tootles.

"That's freezing! Are you trying to kill us?!" cried Michael. Mary held no sympathy, and went back to the pump to gather more water.

The piano music had stopped and Curly came to see what the yelling was about.

"Are you done practicing Curly?" asked Peter from the table.

"Yes, I'm done. I don't know if I'm ready though."

"You've been at it for weeks, I'm sure you're ready."

"You're ready to sound like a clowder of cats walking across the keys," said Slightly.

"Take it back!" shouted Curly.

"You and what army Shorty?" said Slightly flicking his ear.

Curley whacked him in the side of his head with his arm, and Slightly pulled him into a half nelson, and they fell to the kitchen floor, with the twins following and throwing themselves into the upheaval.

Jane began to cry, and Peter stood up authoritatively. "Boys!" he bellowed, and the fighting ceased immediately.

"Stand up and straighten yourselves. All of you, march upstairs and finish getting ready for school."

They hung their heads and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Except for you Slightly. Stay here a moment."

Reluctantly the tall boy stopped and turned around.

Jane stopped squalling and reached out for Slightly. He accepted her hug and held onto her, using her for comfort. He had a feeling that this talk had been coming for a while.

"What has gotten into you lately?" asked Peter. "You boys have been the picture of good behavior, but lately you've been picking on the younger boys incessantly. What's wrong?"

Slightly bent his head away. "I'd rather not discuss it," he said.

Peter sighed and sat down.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, at least apologize to Curly. He's worked hard albeit with little improvement, but hard nonetheless. I look to you to help me take care of the younger ones.

Slightly nodded his head and Jane Put her wet open mouth on his cheek. He smiled at her and gave her back to Peter.

"Alright," he said turning to follow the others up to their rooms.

"I know how you're feeling," said Peter.

The younger boy stopped and swiveled his head.

"You do?" he asked incredulously.

"I wanted to get older, but I didn't think it would feel quite like this." Peter said, trying to make him at least feel understood.

Slightly nodded again and pushed past the door into the dining room and walked through the foyer to the stairs. How could he talk about his feelings for Lillian? How would Peter understand what it felt like to be rejected?


	3. Chapter 3

Edward "Slightly" Slight had learned of his true name when they first arrived in London. They'd been able to find records on only him, and when he'd learned his real name, he wrinkled his nose and declared that they would continue to call him Slightly. Only that didn't bode well in school, and their professor insisted on calling him Edward.

When Slightly and everyone in his company had arrived in London, it took a while for their growth to catch up with them. It was a peculiar phenomenon, but they had begun to age normally now.

Mary Darling had insisted that they be assigned ages and Birthdays. They had figured Slightly must be about seventeen now, Curly about fifteen, the two twins fourteen and Michael and Tootles about thirteen and twelve respectively.

This new assignment gave Slightly much more responsibility than he was used to and he fought it for a long time, acting out and doing rebellious things; but as soon as he started school that had all changed. At school there was Lillian Adgate.

Slightly hung his head; his heart heavy as he thought about her. His thin frame trudged reluctantly along behind the younger boys slowly on their way to the Adgate boarding house. It was a large house and the main area had been converted into a school for boys.

Lillian lived in the house with her family and the first time he'd seen her, his breath had been stolen from his body. He'd only been about eleven at the time, and as he sat in one of the classrooms that looked out into the foyer, he had glimpsed a figure gliding down the staircase appearing as perfect and as suddenly as one might expect of an angel. Her blonde hair was in ringlets thrown purposefully over her shoulder and her blue dress was immaculate and expensive. He knew in that moment he would love her forever. He knew in that moment he would do anything to win her for himself. He would become a gentleman, he would have manners and he would marry her.

Slightly shuddered at his stupidity now. He had never deserved her, not even on his best behavior, and now it was all over. She would never be his.

They arrived at the boarding house and with a deep sigh he followed the other boys inside.

Lillian's father Charles Adgate met them in the foyer. He was the headmaster and an intimidating figure. He was a kind soul once you could get past his formidable exterior and loud bravado. But he had a soft spot for the boys of the Darling household. He had understood a little what it must be like to be unclaimed by society for so long. His father had been an orphan but was a self made man and married well, and the result was a comfortable lifestyle for him and his family.

He had allowed the boys to attend his school as a favor to George Darling, his old school fellow but now based on how cunning and eager they were to learn he had made it his mission to educate them and get them ready for the real world. He was a man who never minced words and was always straight to the point.

"Good morning boys. Trust you slept well. In you go. That's right, time to face the world and its struggles and succeed what? Edward my boy. Why the long face?"

Slightly tried to muster a smile. "I'm fine Sir, it's been a long morning."

"Tut tut, mustn't let it get us down. Onward to learning my boy." He let Slightly pass, and slapped his back hard making the boy grunt and bite his lip. He walked into the converted classroom and sat down at his desk, letting his head rest on it.

The teacher began to drone on, and just when Slightly didn't think he could take much more of higher education that day, a delicate female voice interrupted.

"Ahem, Mr. Beake? I wondered if I might steal Edward away for a moment?"

Slightly's head shot up at Lillian's voice asking for him.

She looked at him with a cordial smile, and he begrudgingly felt his stomach flip.

"Of course," Mr. Beake said sternly, not wanting to look badly in front of the headmaster's beautiful daughter. He gestured toward Lillian. "Mr. Slight?"

Slightly bounced out of his chair and followed her out into the hallway. She turned her head around first, and her whole body followed until she was facing him, her movements like a dance. He couldn't help but admire how graceful she was.

"What can I do for you Miss Adgate?" he asked, barely getting the words out.

"Edward, I've heard about your skill as a painter. I've been desiring to commission someone to do a portrait of William and I as an engagement present to him." Slightly held in the wince he felt coming at the name of her fiancé. "I haven't been able to find someone suitable though, and I wondered if you'd be up to the task?" she smiled at him coaxingly.

Slightly's heart sunk in his chest. The last thing he wanted to do was sit in a room, doing the only thing that brought him peace, staring at the two people who were making his life so unbearable.

"I… I would like to Miss Adgate, but you know I have many responsibilities at the house, there's the baby to look after…" he was searching for excuses, but they were thin ones at best.

Normally she would have graciously accepted his answer, but she had grown desperate. She'd seen the paintings he'd done at the Darlings Christmas party, and been enchanted by them. Not only did he create the likenesses of his family perfectly on the canvas, but he'd also captured each of their individual personalities. Maybe he'd be able to find a spark in William's eye and she'd be able to see a little bit of passion in her fiancé.

"Edward, please. I'm sorry to press the matter further, but I need your help. I've found no one as suitable as you."

Slightly was taken aback by the compliment, and against his will, found himself agreeing to her proposal.

"Oh thank you Edward! When shall I be 'round? Would tomorrow evening give you time enough to prepare?"

"Tomorrow?" he squeaked. "Well, Lillian, I mean Miss Adgate, I don't know, it's awfully short notice…"

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, but I need it straight away. As you probably remember, the Wedding is in only a few months."

He remembered.

"Well, alright. After dinner then? What time would be best for the two of you?"

"Oh, William won't be coming with me. I thought we could start with my portrait and then paint him in later after I tell him. I thought it would be better closer to the wedding, he's so busy right now."

Slightly was grateful for that, but it left him with a new problem. He had barely said more than a few sentences to Lillian Adgate since they were children. He'd never really gotten up the nerve. What were they going to talk about for the few hours they were going to spend together?

"Thank you Edward," she said squeezing his arm. He froze at the touch and the corners of his mouth barely lifted.

"You're welcome Miss Adgate."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered conspiratorially, and climbed slowly up the stairs.

Slightly took in a large breath slowly and breathed it out before he began to walk back to the classroom. He was so frustrated, he could have slammed his fist into the wall, but where would that get him? And he still had hours of school left and Curly's blasted recital tonight. This was going to be the longest two days of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane clung to Peter's neck as he carried her into the door of the music hall, where dozens of children were running around, and their parents were desperately trying to calm them and make them stand still. There had been an air of agitation throughout London the past few days that no one had quite picked up on yet.

"Let's find seats, and quickly Wendy," said Peter.

"Yes, this is turning into a mad house!"

Just as they had begun to rifle through the doors of the auditorium, a gentle hand rested on Peter's shoulder.

"Hello Darling family."

They all turned around to see Curly's piano teacher, smiling graciously, her hand still on Peter's arm.

"Annie, how good to see you!" said Wendy.

Mrs. Annie Merriweather was a woman about 30, short but very pretty. She was a widow and her husband had died two years previous after getting violently ill. She made up for his lack of income by giving piano lessons, and putting on large recitals with her students. It was somewhat of a revolutionary idea, but it had become so popular, that parents began to beg her to take their children on. She was aggressive, but the results of her tutelage were undeniably effective, only not so much in Curly's case.

"You all look lovely," she said, raking Peter over with her eyes.

"We're so excited to see Curly perform, he's been practicing for weeks, and the improvement is just amazing!" said Mary Darling. Her husband stood behind her, and tried to hold in a laugh at the fib, and she elbowed him in the stomach discreetly.

"Yes, well I wanted to discuss that with you. Peter, I wondered if I might speak with you privately about Curly's playing? You don't mind if I steal him, do you Wendy?"

"No, not at all, but wouldn't you like to wait until after the recital? I'm sure you're needed backstage."

"The show runs itself really. And I have my stage director. Besides, Curly was asking for you Peter. I'll bring you to him, and we can talk on the way?"

"Alright," he said. He gave Wendy a kiss and Annie's eyes flashed. "I'll be right back." He began to walk with Jane still clinging to him.

"Best leave Jane with Wendy," said Annie. "Backstage is no place for _children_," she said meaningfully. Peter shrugged, and George Darling walked up to them taking Jane from him, and bounced her on his hip. "I'll take her. Hello my precious one!" He kissed her and she smiled at her grandfather.

"Be good Janey," said Peter and he followed Annie around the corridor. She led him through a labyrinth of stage doors to a room off to the side. She ushered him in closing and locking it behind her.

It was a medium sized room filled with odd props and broken chairs. But there was no Curly to be found.

"Where's Curly?" he asked turning around to see Annie leaning against the door, pulling the laces of her dress at the back. "What are you doing?"

"You know Curly's not in here Peter," she said seductively. "Oh, the plans I had to make to get some alone time for us! You've been so shy that I had to be the one to take control."

"Mrs. Merriweather, what are you talking about?" he asked, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. His mind was just starting to wrap itself around what was happening, but he still wasn't sure as to why.

"The dance we've been doing for the past year Peter. I love the way you look at me, and you can't have mistaken the way I feel about you. I've been waiting for this for so long Peter." Now she was slipping the dress off her shoulders, and all that remained was her corset, pushing up her assets.

"Annie, are you insane? Wendy's in the auditorium and the recital will be starting any second!"

"I know; we have that whole time to be together. Peter, don't worry, I've planned it all out! We won't be bothered."

She began to pull at the strings of her corset, staring at him intently.

"Stop! Just stop!" Peter came forward to hold her hands to keep her from removing it completely but she took it as an invitation and began to push his jacket off, pressing herself against him.

"I see, you want to undress me yourself! Kiss me Peter," she whispered.

"No! God, you have to stop this Annie," he said, trying to peel her hands off of him. "I don't know what you've imagined is happening here, but I love Wendy. I always have and I always will."

Annie stopped her hands frantic movement and stared at him for a moment. Then she smiled. "Of course you will, you'll always love her. I don't mind if you use me Peter. I know you want this. I've felt it."

She went back to untying her corset.

"No, you're not understanding me. This will never happen. Never." He remembered how he felt when Tiger Lily had tried to seduce him years ago, but this was infinitely more uncomfortable. He had to get out of this room.

"Let me pass Annie, you're not in your right mind, and if we stay here any longer you're going to be discovered."

"I've locked the door, no one will find us." She took the opportunity in that moment as Peter searched around frantically for the key with his eyes, to surprise him by wrapping her arms around his neck and smashing her lips against his.

Repulsed by the attack, he pushed her away violently so that her head hit the door hard. But the key also dropped out of her corset and hit the floor with a metallic ding. He'd never been so happy to see an inanimate object in his life!

He dove for it, as Annie began to whine and moan.

"Ouch Peter, that hurt. You don't have to be quite so rough. Make it feel better?" she asked, running her hands up her stomach, over her breasts. He moved her out of the way forcibly and she began to run her hands over his back, and hugged him from behind. He was beginning to see she was absolutely mad. He unlocked the door, and turned around to grab her by the shoulders and shake her.

"Annie, you're insane! You need to know right now that nothing will ever happen between us. Ever! I'd appreciate it if you would leave me and my family alone. Understand?"

Her lip began to tremble. "What's the matter Peter? Did I do something wrong?"

"Leave me alone," he said, and he turned and opened the door, poking his head out to check the corridor. Luckily no one was there. He turned around and tossed the key at her and closed the door behind him. He heard her wailing inside the room, and paused to decide whether or not he should check on her, but decided against it and hurried through the hallway to the auditorium.

He found his seat next to Wendy, and sat down hurriedly, trying to control his breathing.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "What's the matter sweetheart? You're shaking like a leaf."

Oh God! What was he going to tell Wendy? He made a quick decision not to tell her. He would forget anything ever happened and then things would go back to normal.

"Everything's fine. Has Curly been up yet?" he asked, trying to muster a smile.

She looked at him strangely. "No, not yet. Weren't you just with him?"

"We… um… couldn't find him," he said, cursing his stupidity.

Jane reached out for him from where George was still holding her, and they passed her down the row, until she reached Peter. She plopped herself contentedly down in his lap, and he kissed the top of her head.

Yes, he would forget about what just happened, and everything would go back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was strange one. It was Saturday, so there was no school, no work. Usually it was a day to go to the park and play with Nana II. But it was blustery and wet outside, and there was an invisible cloud of melancholy over everyone in the household.

Slightly was brooding upstairs, getting his paint together, stealing different things from downstairs to set up as a background for the painting he was to do of Lillian.

Peter felt more agitated by last night's events than he thought. He'd tried to put it out of his mind and forget all about it, but found it impossible.

He couldn't even think of anyone to talk to about it. Wendy would be furious, and maybe sad? He couldn't tell her. He knew that was not an option. He couldn't talk about it with Slightly, he was too young. He didn't even think he liked any girls. He didn't even have any in his acquaintance except for that snobby Lillian Adgate. But who would be interested in her?

George Darling. Maybe that was his answer.

Jane had not left Peter's side all morning, had insisted on being held by him. He found Wendy reading and Mary stitching in the parlor, Nana II sleeping at their feet. He smiled at Wendy and put Jane on the large St Bernard's back, hoping she would fall asleep. It usually did the trick.

Jane sat there for a moment, her lip quivering, but then burrowed her tiny hands into Nana's soft fur, and instantly lay down and closed her eyes.

"It never fails," said Wendy smiling on the scene.

"It worked for you too," said Mary.

Peter tiptoed out of the parlor and made his way to George Darling's study. There he found him with a pot of tea reading the newspaper.

"Sir? Are you occupied?" asked Peter poking his head in the door.

"Not at all Peter, come in! Sit down." He gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I have somewhat of a… delicate situation," he began, gently sitting down on the deep leather chair.

The older man put down his paper completely and poured himself another cup of tea, and steeled himself for what he would be hearing from his son in law.

George Darling had changed so much since the children came back. He'd realized how his temper could have been one of the reasons for his children leaving without so much as a second thought. From the moment they'd returned, he'd vowed to listen, love and appreciate them.

His heart was still broken over his first boy never returning, and the story they told him about why John had stayed was one that was so fantastic it had to be true. He'd seen the evidence of Wendy's growth. She'd gone from ten to eighteen in a year, a feat that was difficult to explain to neighbors, but as she'd left the house very little while she was a child, most people had forgotten how old she'd been by the time they'd returned from Never Land.

Though he missed John terribly, he was happy to have Peter around. He knew right away there was no protesting the love that his daughter shared with this somewhat wild boy. In fact he reminded him of himself when he was that age; determined to get what he wanted yet a little bit brooding. He'd felt the same way when his father died, the day before he'd asked Mary to be his wife. What a painful and joyous day that had been. He snapped out of his daydream when Peter began to speak.

"I don't think we should employ Annie Merriweather for Curly anymore," he said abruptly.

George laughed. "I quite agree. She hasn't done the bang up job we expected her to do!"

"Yes, there's that. I think maybe she hasn't done the job we expected because she'd been distracted when she comes over here to the house." Peter had been mentally kicking himself all morning, remembering little details of how this crazy woman may have misinterpreted his actions. He was usually the one to bring her a cup of tea when she arrived. He usually took her coat, asked her to sit for a moment while waiting for Curly to come downstairs on Saturday's.

But those were all congenial, gentlemanly things to do were they not? Wendy was usually in the room with them nine times out of ten. He couldn't understand where she'd gotten the idea he was in love with her.

"Distracted?" asked George interested. "By what my boy?" He took a drink of tea.

"By me."

George spit his tea out over his desk, the spray landing on Peter. Peter wiped his face, and helped him mop up the mess with the newspaper.

"What do you mean?" George asked, after the flood of tea had been contained.

"She made a pass at me last night. I refused her of course! I love your daughter with all of my heart! I've never had the inclination to think of her as anything other than Curly's teacher!"

"I believe you son, I do. Well, this is a fine pickle," he said, beginning to pace. "I'm glad you came to me."

"What do I do? Should I tell Wendy…"

"No!" said George abruptly. "No, don't tell her, for God's sakes! I'll handle Mrs. Merriweather. I shall send notice straight away terminating her employment."

"What about Curly? He loves to play, and he enjoys her…"

"Blast those wretched lessons! He can find some other useful employment for his time. This is for the good of the family!"

"True, I agree. I can't even conceive of her coming here again."

"Then it's settled. I'll have to think of what to tell Mary as an excuse. Maybe later in the week. Gads my boy? What did you do when it happened?"

Peter hung his head and rubbed his eyes. "I shoved her away and she started crying. I didn't know what to do, so I left her in hysterics in a room in the auditorium."

"Good, good. I don't need to hear more, I'm mortified for you as it is."

"Thank you for listening Sir."

"Peter, I think we've come to the point in our friendship where you may call me George."

Peter stared at him for a moment. It was incredibly gracious of him to grant that gift to him.

"Alright," he conceded. "Thank you George."

The larger man slapped his back and stood awkwardly next to his son in law. So many things about George Darling reminded Peter of John, and he sighed a little, missing his friend.

"Where's that granddaughter of mine? I've a mind to play with the scamp. I need to work off some energy."

Peter knew the feeling. He was grateful to have all the loose ends tied up. Yes, things would go back to normal now, he could almost feel it.


	6. Chapter 6

Slightly was at the end of his rope. His nerves were frazzled and his mind was in a whirl. Why Lillian had bloody asked him if he could paint this portrait he had no idea. And why should she want to do it here? Honestly, this was complete torture.

He'd set up dozens of possible backgrounds for the painting, moving potted plants upstairs to the attack; the chaise, the gold statue of Aphrodite; even the little china pug dog. Nothing was looking right or felt right for Lillian.

If he'd had it his way he would have painted her in a garden. Alone. A shawl draped lovingly over her shoulders, the sun shining on her brilliantly golden hair.

He was so frustrated with her and with her blasted fiancé, who stole her out from under him. But mostly he was frustrated with himself, for lying to himself for so many years. She wasn't his and never would be.

"Curse the day I came here from Never Land!" he cried throwing a brass tray across the room as it hit the wall and clanged to the floor.

"Slightly! What the devil?" said Peter coming into the attic to check on him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing!" he cried. "Leave me alone!" Slightly stood there pathetically in the middle of the room; panting and trying desperately to hold in his anger that was threatening to burst out.

Peter stared at him in surprise. He hadn't seen him this angry in a long time. He resolved not to reproach him again. He would do for Slightly what George Darling had done for him earlier: listen.

"Slightly, I know it's not saying much, but I'm here for you. Whatever you have to tell me I'll listen." He sat down on the chaise lounge Slightly had drug upstairs.

The younger boy felt his anger diffuse and sighed deeply. "I'm in love with Lillian Adgate," he said simply.

It took everything Peter had to not look completely gob smacked. "You are?" he asked gently. "I had no idea."

"Well, I would have thought it obvious enough. I ignore her to death."

"And you thought you ignoring her would be enough evidence?" asked Peter confused.

"Well I…" Slightly trailed off at his words being repeated back to him. Oh what a fool he was!

"Have you ever told her about your feelings?"

"No… I couldn't. I couldn't even speak when she was around."

"I have to ask, why her? Why not some other girl? There are plenty to be found in London."

"She's perfection," he said taken aback.

"I've always thought she was a bit... too high and mighty for her own good," said Peter.

"Peter, she's an angel. When I look at her, I see everything I want to be, everything that's good in the world."

"And yet, she's marrying someone else."

Slightly hung his head. "Yes."

"Why the devil did you agree to paint her if she's making you so miserable?" Peter asked.

He sighed again. "I honestly don't know. It just happened. She turned her eyes on me and… here we are. And she'll be here anytime."

Peter could well understand being bewitched by eyes. He could refuse Wendy nothing when she looked at him a certain way. But there was no way he was going to let Slightly be overtaken by that stuck-up society girl. Not his boy.

"Slightly, you're no shrinking violet," said Peter standing up suddenly. "You're a lost boy! You've fought Indians, you've killed pirates! You've hunted bears and lions, all while you were a little boy! Are you going to let a pair of pretty eyes completely destroy you?"

Slightly looked at him in surprise. "Um… no?"

"Are you?!" cried Peter.

"No!" he said smiling. He felt strength coming back into his heart.

"Slightly, this girl isn't married yet. There's still time for you. Even though I wish you'd pick someone not quite so lacking in humility."

"But I have nothing to offer her!" he said slipping back into misery.

"Not yet. But you've been offered that apprenticeship at the bank. And money isn't everything. There's also… Well we've never really had this conversation have we?" asked Peter contemplatively.

"What conversation?" he asked. "You mean like about… kissing?"

"Erm… Yes… That too… I guess what I mean is women like passion. They respond to strength and life." Peter paused a moment to think about how he hadn't had a lot of life in himself lately.

"Show her how passionate you are about painting, about your future. Make her feel like the only one in the room."

"She will be the only one in the room," said Slightly.

"You know what I mean. Talk to her, for heaven's sake! You're a fine boy. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"Alright," said Slightly smiling. "I'll try."

"That's the spirit! I'm going to put Janey down for the night." He paused as there was a knock at the door downstairs. "She's here," said Peter.

Slightly jumped up and picked up the various things he'd been throwing around the room then went to the mirror, licking his hand and trying to straighten the cowlick in the front of his hair. No matter what he did with it, it would always look like he'd just awoken out of bed.

He gave up and ran down the stairs just as their maid was letting her in. He stopped on the staircase. She was so beautiful. Her hair was piled high on her head, her long neck adorned with jewels and her eyes, vibrant and alert.

"Good evening Edward," she said handing her coat to the maid. "I trust you're ready for me?"

He swallowed hard. Of course he was ready for this. Wasn't he? He forced himself to walk down to the bottom and offer her his arm.

"Yes, everything's all set up for us upstairs."

He started to lead her up the steps, enjoying the feel of her hand resting on his forearm and how perfectly he stood a head taller than her when she stopped abruptly.

"Edward, I just realized. We don't have a chaperone. Will Mrs. Darling be sitting with us?"

He hadn't thought of that.

"Well, I can ask her. But she's with the baby, and the two elder Darlings are out of the house tonight."

She thought for a moment. "Well, if you won't tell, I won't tell. But maybe for the next session you should have that planned out."

"Are you afraid to be alone with me?" he asked suddenly, looking down into her eyes, remembering Peter's words.

She looked at him startled. "I… well no, but my reputation…"

"Is safe with me," he assured her, kicking himself mentally. "Next time, maybe you should bring your Aunt or Lady's Maid."

She continued to stare at him as they began their ascension up the stairs again. No one ever spoke to her like that; ever. She would have been furious if she hadn't been so astonished.

He led her through the hallway, past his room to the door leading up to the attic. He opened it for her, and let her climb the last flight until she emerged into his sanctuary. People came up here rarely, only to call him to meals or retrieve more chairs for guests at parties. Otherwise, the space was his. There were unfinished canvases, an old couch and paint splatters on the floor. There was a high window, but other than that, completely secluded.

Lillian perused the various paintings and art projects on the floor leaning against the wall. There were portraits, but there were also pictures of scenery. There were Jungles and forests green and lush, jumping out of the canvas. Strange, beautiful dark people adorned with feathers and mermaids swimming in coves and pirate ships. Then one in particular caught her eye. It was a simple painting, but it held such meaning for her.

It was of a beautiful fairy, glowing with green light, staring straight out, mischievous and proud. She waked over to it, and touched the edge.

"Do you like fairies, Miss Adgate?" asked Slightly, walking up behind her.

"I do. I've always wanted to meet one."

"So you believe in them?" he asked incredulously.

"I know it makes me sound like a silly girl, but I saw one in our garden once. You must think me foolish…" she said turning around, but stopped talking when she met his eyes. He was staring at her with an expression of pure belief, but also something fiery that made her throat tighten. She'd never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. Sleepy looking, but there was a depth to them one couldn't detect unless you looked straight into them.

"No, I don't" he said quietly.

"Um… shall we get started?" she asked, moving away from him and standing next to the chaise he'd brought up.

"Of course," he sighed. "I thought maybe you could sit here, and then… _William_, could stand behind you like so. Is that suitable?"

"Oh yes, I think that will do quite nicely. Is here alright?" She sat on the end of the chaise, and stared at a point on the wall behind him.

"It's really better if you keep your eyes on me," he said lifting his brush. "Pretend you're looking at William."

She met his eyes obediently, but instantly regretted it. He was staring at her like she was a meal he desperately wanted to devour. Surely this was just an artist's way. She stared back, wanting to be a proper subject, but felt seat shiftingly uncomfortable. She felt her cheeks heating up.

"Head down," he said commanded.

She obliged and was grateful that he broke eye contact with her. But then he would set those eyes on her again. She was barely breathing, not being sure whether it was her trying to pose, or the breath he kept stealing away from her with every sweep over her face. It felt so intimate, like they were sharing secrets. This was becoming a bad idea. She cursed herself for not bringing her aunt Susan with her, or even her mother. Or even William.

William! She hadn't thought about him once from the moment she sat down, which was odd, because he occupied most of her thoughts at all times. And wasn't she supposed to be pretending to look at him? The shame came rushing back to her from the other night. No one was in the foyer when he was leaving for the night after a particularly short visit and she'd walked him to the door. She had been frustrated with him all evening, as he'd barely said a word to her. He was so handsome, so tall and big, she had been attracted to him immediately, and his wealth hadn't impeded her decision either. But she was exceedingly tired of his cool behavior toward her.

Her best friend Charlotte DuGray always shared with her in whispered voices about how her husband Cecil couldn't keep his hands off of her while they were courting. She'd let him pull her into closets where his hands would roam, and he would always brush against her discreetly, even in public places.

She found her heart racing at this idea against her will. If she could only land a husband, maybe she would feel alive like Charlotte did.

But William had always kept his distance physically, and the other night when she'd been so frustrated, longing for something affectionate from him, anything; she had tried to kiss him.

Her eyes stung at the memory of the way in which he'd taken her shoulders, and held her away from him like he was disgusted with her. "Control yourself Madam!" he'd said. "I don't know what'd gotten into you lately, but I'd remind you that we're not married yet." He'd put his hat on and left.

She'd stood there for several moments, willing herself not to cry. He was right. They weren't married yet, and her behavior was reprehensible. But she'd also been cut to the core by his words. Maybe though, things would be different after they were married. Maybe he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her then.

She blinked and looked toward the window. It seemed to be getting lighter outside.

"Keep your eyes on me," said Slightly. She turned back him, and all thoughts of William were pushed out of her mind. He was still regarding her with his passionate gaze, trying to look past her eyes into something deeper. She didn't want him too, but there was a pull toward him that she didn't think she could deny him in this moment. She wanted to be known.

He tore his eyes away and studied his work for a moment. He nodded his head pronouncing it good and she jumped up and ran around to see it, before he could stop her. Her breath caught in her throat.

He'd painted her face only, and her eyes shone out, in them something she'd never seen in herself before: passion.

"Edward… I'm beautiful. I… thank you." She turned toward him and he looked down at her and time slowed down.

The room suddenly lit with a bright light, and a ringing started that made her put her fingers in her ears.

"What are you doing?" she shouted. The room began to vibrate and shake, and his paintings tipped over one by one, his easel crashing to the floor.

"It's not me!" he cried. He tried to find the source of the light, but it was impossible to see or even think. The light became brighter until he could see nothing. Then there was a pull on his body, lifting him and sucking him to his right. The room went silent and there was nothing. No sound, no light, no easel or paints, no Slightly and no Lillian Adgate.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter walked past the boys' room, counting each one as he went by.

There were the twins, Thomas graphing something out on paper, and Timothy, pouring liquid into a beaker and swirling it. "Hi Peter," they said, barely looking up from what they were doing. He paused a moment.

"Be good boys," he said.

"We will," said Timothy laughing a little too maniacally for Peter's taste. Michael was tying bed sheets together, for what purpose, Peter had no idea. Curly was bouncing a ball against the wall lazily and Tootles was on his bed, feet up reading a book.

"Since when do you read?" asked Peter.

"Since I discovered books about pirates!" said Tootles excitedly, not looking up from its pages.

"Ah, I see. I'm going to put Janey down. Anyone want to say good night to her?"

"We already did," they chorused.

"Well then, goodnight boys."

Peter went into Jane's Nursery and found Wendy rocking her back and forth, singing. He paused in the doorway and stared at the scene in front of him. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled. His heart ached suddenly, to give them more; more to life than this smoggy city and more than just a nine to five o'clock lifestyle. He wanted for them all of the beauty and adventure that life had to offer them.

Wendy turned and saw him and smiled. He'd grown even more handsome, his hair darkening a little over time, his shoulders broadening even more. And his eyes still held that twinkle. He stood leaning in his trousers, his jacket off and his shirt sleeves rolled up. His vest buttoned tightly over his muscles. Her stomach still quivered when she thought about his naked torso.

She looked up into his face, and hers fell suddenly at the sad look in her husband's eye.

"Peter, darling, what's wrong?"

"Dod, da," said Jane.

They looked at her surprised.

Peter picked her up out of Wendy's arms and held her tightly, his lips squished against her chubby cheek. "She said my name," he whispered incredulously.

Wendy smiled and stood next to him, putting her head on his shoulder, and grasping Jane's arm in her hand.

"Peter, I'm so happy. I love you so much."

"I love you too Wendy," he said meaningfully.

"But you're not happy."

He sighed, and kissed Jane again, setting her down in her crib and gave her a blanket to chew on. She just held it in her hand though, and watched them talking

"I am happy Wendy. I don't know what the matter with me is. I'm just not happy enough for your sakes. I want more for you than living in your parent's house, I want you to feel free, and I want Janey to feel that same freedom."

"I am free Peter, you gave me that choice. But I choose to be with you and live here with you. I'm in love with you, and I'll never stop loving you. But I think you're a little sad for yourself too."

He jerked his head up to look at her.

"It's alright, I know. I came back with you because this is what you wanted and I wanted. But I know it was a hasty decision. You miss Never Land, you miss the freedom it gave you," she said quietly.

"Wendy, I feel so guilty… I…"

"It's alright! I know you love me. But just don't disappear on me," she said tapping his head with her finger. "It doesn't matter where we go or what we do. Just stay with me. In here." She put his hand over her heart.

"Oh Wendy," he breathed, and pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed her sweet mouth, the feel of them pressed together, giving him more than just pleasure. Wendy was his hope, his security.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

He began to groan deeply sending shivers down her spine, as his hands traveled down her back over her rear.

They heard a soft coo, and looked over at Jane, standing up and smiling at them while she bounced.

"Never a free moment," said Wendy giggling. Just then the door bell rang, and Wendy looked at Peter puzzled. "Who could that be?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Lillian is already here. Let the maid get it," he said pulling Wendy back to him, trying to hold onto her as she went to the door.

"You know very well I have to go down and see who it is," she said struggling against his grasp as he kissed her neck. "I'll be right back, you rogue." She ran her finger down his nose and pecked him on the lips, and hurried out of his grasp.

He sighed, and picked up Jane smiling into her little face. "My darling, I hope you'll always know how much your father loves you," he said kissing her cheek. He looked into her face, and was surprised by how seriously she was looking back at him.

She put her hand on his cheek and opened her mouth. "Fly," she said.

His eyes shot open wide. "What?"

"Doddy… fly."

He stared at her not believing what he heard. She looked back into his eyes.

Wendy was surprised to see Annie Merriweather at the door. "Mrs. Merriweather! What are you doing here?" she asked, as the maid took her coat. She gave her a brief hug, and took her umbrella.

"I'm here to see about my employment! Is Curly upstairs?"

"Why yes he is, he's getting ready for bed. Is there something wrong?"

"You tell me. I received notice that my employment had been canceled with your family, and I'm here to speak to George Darling."

"I regret that they're not in right now. I'm so sorry, I'm confused. You said that you were sacked?"

Annie stopped surveying the room wildly, and turned her angry eyes on Wendy.

"Yes. And you're going to tell me you had nothing to do with it!"

"Of course not! I would never suggest anything of the kind!"

The shorter woman evaluated Wendy up and down, and finally relaxed. She smiled. "Wendy, I wonder if I might run up and have a chat with Curly? There must be some misunderstanding that needs to be addressed and corrected. You don't mind?"

"No, not at all," said Wendy.

She began to climb the stairs with her.

"I wondered," said Annie turning around. "I wondered if I might have a cup of tea. I'm completely parched."

"Yes of course. Margaret!" she called. There was no answer. "I wonder if she's in the water closet. I'll just go start the water for you, shall I?"

"Yes thank you." She began to climb the stairs again. "You do that," she said under her breath.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard Peter's voice talking to Jane in one of the rooms. She smiled to herself, and walked in.

"Hello Peter," she said quietly.

Peter's heart stopped as he turned to see Annie standing behind him.

"Annie! What the devil are you doing here?"

"I had to clear up this misunderstanding between us Peter," she said sauntering up to him. "I think its all clear to me now though."

"I hope so Annie, it's not going to happen."

"Oh you're right Peter, nothing could ever happen while I was still Curly's tutor. That's why you had Mr. Darling sack me. So we could be together." She put her hand out to try and touch Jane, but Peter jerked his daughter away.

"What?! Annie, you're completely delusional! I'm asking you to leave this house right now. Get out." Jane began to cry at her father's angry tone.

"I know, it's not very convenient to be together when Wendy could walk in on us. Meet me somewhere tonight later? I could be waiting for you at my house. I'll wait in my bed if you'd like."

Peter felt his stomach turn and his head grow heavy with rage.

"I don't know what to do to make you understand! It doesn't matter if it's here, or there, or anywhere in space or time; I will never want to be with you! Get out of this house, and out of my life!"

Annie took a step back and her eyes flashed with a frightening anger. "You won't cast me aside that easily Peter! I'm a woman with feelings! If you won't fight for me, then I'll fight for you!" She came forward to try to grab for Jane, when a bright light burst into the room, and the walls started shaking. The noise was deafening, and Peter tried to shield Jane from the sound.

Annie began to scream.

...

Wendy was downstairs just pouring the water into the teapot when the gas lights began to flicker, and a noise like thunder began to shake the house.

"Earthquake?" she said to herself, and dropped the teapot with a crash. "Jane!" She ran to the staircase as fast as she could go.

...

Peter was feeling himself lifted inexplicably, as if gravity had completely given out. He felt himself being sucked out toward the window, but the truly frightening thing was that Jane was being pulled out of his arms. He tried desperately to hold on to her, but he couldn't see, he couldn't think. He couldn't even feel.

Wendy skittered to the doorway of the nursery just in time to see Peter's body being contorted in a blinding light. They locked eyes for a moment, and then the flash was gone as well as everyone in the room. Wendy felt her scream, but could hear nothing. The nursery was empty, completely empty. Where was Jane? Where was Peter? She felt herself losing consciousness, and then there was darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oof!" Slightly woke up from a jabbing pain in his side.

"Edward! Edward, wake up this instant! Oh, dear God! Oh heavens!" said a female voice over him. Lillian was kicking him and wringing her hands. He coughed, and looked around him, taking in the most amazing sight.

"What…?" he asked.

He was prostrate on the dirt, a cool breeze flowing over him and making the palm tree branches he was laying under rustle.

He stood slowly, rubbing his aching neck scarcely believing his eyes. "Never Land…" he said.

"Take me back! Edward Slight, take me back this instant!" Lillian was railing her fists on his chest.

"Ouch! Lillian! Stop! Lillian, cut it out!" He swung his arm around hers and expertly closed her in a tight embrace from behind.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Take me back Edward, take me back!" She stopped struggling against him, and began to openly weep instead.

"I can't! I'm sorry, I don't know how we got here." He slowly lessened his grip on her and she sunk to the ground.

"You did this! You sucked me into one of your paintings! How will I get home? Take me back please Edward!"

"I told you Lillian, I didn't do this. We're in Never Land, not one of my paintings. Somehow we got transported here."

"Where?" she sniffed.

"Never Land, it's where I'm from. Well, not originally, but I lived here for years."

"Edward, please take me home! I want to go home!"

"Lillian, shut up for just one moment," he said looking around trying to get his bearings.

Her mouth hung open at his impertinence. There he went again talking to her like he was above her in class.

She stood and marched over to him, jabbing her finger against his chest. "This is YOUR fault you know! I wouldn't be here, wherever…THIS is, if it weren't for you!"

"My fault? How is this my fault when I don't even know how we got here?"

"If I hadn't been up in your attic, and you, you were LOOKING at me… then…"

He'd had enough. "Looking at you? What are you talking about? Are you insane? It was YOUR idea to come over to MY house to have me paint YOUR stupid portrait for your ridiculous and pompous fiancé. So don't tell me it was my fault that you were in the attic when this happened. Besides, how do I know that you didn't bewitch me and spirit me away. Hmm?" he was on a roll now. All of his pent up aggression was being poured out from the stress of the situation.

"You're so obsessed with fairies, maybe you know one. Maybe this is your doing."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she buried her face in her hands.

"Lillian, I…"

"You are a horrid cruel boy Edward Slight!" she cried. "If you won't help me, I'll just have to find my own way home!"

She turned and ran into the jungle.

"Lillian wait! Don't go, its dangerous!" he yelled, running after her.

He ran past some trees and ran smack into her back.

"Lillian, what the…" He stopped when he saw what had brought her to an abrupt halt. There before them was a wild Never-Boar, snarling and throwing its tusks back and forth. Lillian began to whimper.

"Don't move," whispered Slightly. Very slowly, he took his shoes off. He looked around and there was a somewhat sloping palm tree, low enough for him to climb up. He grabbed hold of a vine. "On my count, grab my hand, don't let go." She mewled some frightened noises. "Don't worry. We have to be quick. One, two three!"

The boar growled and charged. Slightly took her hand and he jumped up the tree, finding a firm footing, and pulled her up after him. She clung to his neck, sitting on his lap, breathing heavily and he held her as the boar rammed into the trunk over and over again, furious.

"Ha!" he yelled down at it. He reached over and grabbed a coconut from the tree, plucking it with a snap and hurled it down at the incensed animal. It landed just to its right, and the boar squealed and shot off into the undergrowth.

Lillian sat there trembling, her head buried her face in Slightly's shoulder.

"Hey! Lillian, it's alright. It's gone."

"Oh Edward!" she cried. He held her for a while until she had wept out all of the tears she had. She looked up at him through red bloodshot eyes. He met them with tender ones of his own.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered back. His arm was around her shoulder, and he let his fingers stroke her arm gently. Time was slowing down again. It would be so easy to lean his head down an inch and…

Lillian snapped out of her shock, and pushed herself off his thighs.

He sighed and hopped down off the tree, and held his arms up and she jumped down after him.

"What do we do now?" she asked. The whiney tone had entered back into her voice.

"Now, we find shelter," he said slipping his shoes back on. "We're not far from the hideout I think." He took a deep breath taking in the freshness, the sharp fruit smell, the salt of the sea and something distinctly Never Land. "Oh Never Land! I've missed you!" he said his arms stretched wide.

"What about finding our way home?" she asked.

"Lillian, let me just explain to you where we are; Second star to the right and straight on till morning. We're not even in England. So the best thing for us to do is find some food and make for some shelter. After that, we'll figure out what happened, we'll grab some fairy dust, a happy thought and presto! We're back in London."

"Fairy dust?" she repeated.

"Yep. You didn't think I painted fairies from my imagination did you?"

"I… didn't know what I thought. It looked just like the one I saw."

"Hmm, maybe you saw Tinker Bell then. Doubtful, but possible. My easel!" he cried suddenly. He ran over to the wooden poles hidden underneath a large fern. "And my paints!" The wooden box of paints had buried itself in the dirt, and he pulled them out and wiped them off lovingly.

"Just leave them Edward. Like you said, we have to make for shelter. Just buy another when you get home."

He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "Listen. I don't have the luxury of just "buying more" when I get home. These mean more to me than you'll understand, and George Darling paid a ridiculous amount of money for them. I don't intend to leave them here in the sand. Now help me carry them."

"What? You carry them yourself!" she said incredulously.

"Lillian Adgate, you are the most infuriating woman! I'm trying to help you, and you're doing nothing to help me!" Maybe Peter was right after all.

She sighed deeply. "Fine Edward," she said, and took the box of paints from him.

"And let's get something straight right now. My name is Slightly. That's what I prefer, and that's what you'll call me."

She looked at him about to refuse, but found her resolve fading quickly. She was tired and getting hungry. "Fine, Slightly."

"Thank you," he said. He looked around and pointed north. "We'll go this way. The hideout should be about two hours from here.

Lillian groaned, but followed him anyway, lugging the box with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter awoke, his face in the sand. The dream he was having was so vivid, so real. It was like the thousands of times before, but this time he could smell Never Land. And feel it. The breeze was warm and he could hear the surf of the ocean.

His eyes shot open. Never Land! He was back? How did this happen? Jane. Oh God Jane!

He searched around frantically for his daughter, until his eyes landed on Annie, sitting against a tree trunk watching him with a wild look in her eye.

"What did you do with her!" he cried.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Don't give me that! Are you a witch? Are you a fairy? What have you done with Jane?!" He had somehow made his way over to her, shaking her by the shoulders. She continued to stare at him.

"Ahhh!" he screamed in frustration and dropped her against the tree, and put his hands through his hair. He ran to the foliage and began to call for her. "Jane! Jane where are you! Make a noise, anything!"

Five minutes of this, and he began to feel helpless. He sank to the ground, his head in his hand. He ran his other hand over his stomach involuntarily and felt the crunch of paper in his pocket. He hadn't put anything in there.

He pulled it out frantically. It was a piece of parchment, scrawled in flourishing penmanship and his heart stopped.

_Peter, my dear old friend, if you wish to see your daughter again alive, surrender yourself up to me. ~Hook_

Peter stared at the paper for what seemed like hours. Hook had escaped? And now he had Jane. Several things ran through his mind. One was that Jane was alive. At least he presumed. There was that hope at least. And the next thought was that Hook hadn't given him any kind of rendezvous point. He closed his eyes thinking about where he would even be. In the Place of the Fairies, or on his pirate ship? He would just have to search the island.

"Peter, where are we?" asked a voice behind him. He'd completely forgotten about Annie.

He whirled around and looked down at the parchment again. "We're in Never Land," he said quietly.

"Where's that?" she asked looking around her still with wide wondering eyes.

"It's a long way from London. Listen. My daughter has been kidnapped. She's on this island somewhere, and I need to find her. You should come along with me. It's not safe if you don't know your way around. I'll try to find some fairies along the way so you can get back home." He started to walk toward the jungle.

"What about you?" she said following him.

"I'm staying."

"Then I'm staying too. A woman doesn't just abandon the man she loves."

Peter stopped and whirled on her. "Annie. I'm fine with you tagging along. I'm not the sort of man who just abandons a helpless woman, especially in Never Land. But if you come with me you'll need to get one thing through your head."

She stared at him.

"I don't love you. I'm not even attracted to you. I care only about finding my daughter and getting her home safely. Do you understand?"

Annie's face contorted and tears sprang to her eyes. "Why are you treating me this way?" she spat.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "My God. There's no getting through to you."

"I love you with a deep burning Passion, Peter. It's something deeper and more unfathomable than you've ever felt before. You'll never experience until you succumb to me." She began to cry.

He looked at her thinking of his feelings for Wendy. They were deeper than this unbalanced woman could ever hope to understand, and insanity wasn't mixed in. "Annie, I'm sorry. You'll have to fight against your feelings. Are you coming with me or not? Because I'm leaving here with or without you. I have no more time to waste on you."

She let out a blood curdling scream, and Peter raised his eyebrows. Unmoved by her antics, he turned and walked into the jungle, Jane becoming his only purpose.


	10. Chapter 10

Wendy awoke to frantic voices, and someone tapping her face lightly with the palm of their hand.

"Wendy, Wendy darling, what happened?" Mary Darling was kneeling over her, and her father above her. Wendy opened her eyes and Mary sighed a breath of relief and stood.

Wendy sat up, and looked around the empty nursery, and it all came flooding back. Jane and Peter! They were still gone, and it wasn't a dream!

She ran about the room, tears streaming down her face calling for them. "Peter! Answer me! Jane! Oh God! Oh mercy!" She stopped for a moment. The boys! Where were they?!

"Michael! Curly! Tim! Oh God!" She ran to their room, but it was empty too. Mary followed close behind.

"Wendy! What's going on? Where are they?!"

"I don't know! I don't know! They're gone!" She collapsed to the floor. "They're gone."

Mary knelt beside Wendy and put her arms around her, and they wept together. George stood motionless in the hallway. Not again. His worst fear was being realized. His children were gone again. And there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

"They disappeared!" Wendy was screaming. "There was a flash, and they were gone!"

She was inconsolable. Every ounce of hope she might have had was gone in the same flash of light that stole Peter and Jane from her.

George stared at them, completely shell shocked. What should he do? He put his face in his hand. But then he heard a fluttering outside the nursery on the balcony. He turned and saw the latch to the window unhooking itself, then the shutters flew open and the curtains sprang to life. A tiny green light flew in sputtering this way and that, searching the room it seemed. It stopped when it noticed him standing there, and made a beeline for his face.

"Ahh!" he yelled, as the light flew right up to his nose. He barely opened his eyes, and there was a tiny face, haloed in a glow of green, looking him up and down.

"Mary!" he yelled. The fairy was pushing him out into the hall, and Mary and Wendy looked up to see what the commotion was about.

Wendy's eyes lit up at the sight of the tiny glowing orb and struggled to her feet, "Tinker Bell!"

The fairy turned her tiny head, and flew to Wendy, chiming at her furiously. She began to tug at her sleeve, and pull her into the nursery.

"Tinker Bell! What? What's going on? Where's Peter?!"

She chimed at her again, and flew over her, doing a pirouette in the air above Wendy's head, as fairy dust rained down on her.

Just then, a shadow fell over the nursery floor, and a figure stood on the window sill. Wendy looked up startled, but her heart filled with hope. She would recognize that boy anywhere.

"Nibs!" she cried.

"Wendy!" he jumped down into the room, and they ran to each other. Wendy held his head to her stomach, and he squeezed her as hard as he could.

"I've missed you so much!" she began to cry again.

"I've missed you too!" He looked up into her face. "You grew up!" he said in wonder, but then grew serious again. "But we don't have much time to talk! Has Hook come? Has he been here yet?"

"Hook? But he's trapped. He's as good as dead!"

"He escaped. He's got control of something, and he's swearing revenge!"

"What? Peter. Jane! He's got them! He has them doesn't he?!"

"I don't know. I came here to find Peter and bring him back. Never Land needs him. But you'll do just as well Wendy," he smiled a small smile.

"Alright, let's go," she said without hesitation.

Mary, who had been surveying all of this silently suddenly burst forth. "No! Wendy, don't go!" She ran to her, and knelt at her feet clutching her skirts. "I can't lose you again, I won't!" She wept into the fabric.

Wendy went to the ground beside her mother. "I must. Mother, I love you, but I can't abandon Jane."

Mary shook her head, conflicted. "No, of course not, but you're all I have left!"

Wendy lifted her mother's chin. "You would do it for me. If you could have saved me, you would have come for me."

Mary sat silent for a while, weighing Wendy's words. She would have, without question.

"Mother, we've defeated him before. Peter, John, Tiger Lily and I. I know it's hard to believe, but I know we can do it again. I have to go, I have to try. And then we'll come back. I won't leave for how long I did before."

Mary stared at her through puffy eyes.

"Swear to me Wendy. Swear that you'll come back. Swear you'll find my boys, Jane and Peter, and bring them back to me."

Wendy looked her mother dead in the face. "I swear," she said.

Mary nodded her head slowly. "Alright."

George stood in the doorway, Tinker Bell hovering at his right. He turned to her, still a little uneasy at finding that fairies were real, but overcame his trepidation and whispered something to her, hoping she would understand what he was asking. She turned to him, her little face registering surprise. But she nodded at him.

"She won't be alone Mary," he said walking over to them.

Mary looked up at him in surprise. "What are you talking about George?"

"I'm gong with her."

His wife stood, clenching her fists. She looked like she was about to slap him, but instead, threw herself around his neck, and jumped into his arms. "George, George…" she said into his neck.

"Mary. I love you, Mary." He held her head to his with his hand, and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Wendy felt her heart move toward her parents. She knew they loved each other, but now she knew that they were more like her and Peter than she'd imagined. Mary drew away from him.

"Protect our daughter," she said.

"I intend to."

Nibs watched the whole scene with wonder, but he had a bigger task at hand. "Wendy, there's not much time," he said. "We need to fly away from here."

"You're right Nibs. Papa? Are you coming? We need to get a few things."

"Like what kind of things?" he asked.

Wendy tugged at his jacket. "It's not autumn in Never Land."


	11. Chapter 11

Michael, Tootles, the Twins and Curly, all stood on the beach, gazing out at the mermaid lagoon. They took it all in, the cliffs and rocks covered with hanging moss that fenced in the water. They breathed in the salty air, feeling the freedom boys feel when they've been set loose.

"How did we get here?" asked Curly.

"Well, it's possible that we got sucked into a vortex generated on the island by some kind of magic," said Thomas

"That stands to reason," said Timothy.

"Who cares?! We're in Never Land!" cried Michael. He beat his chest and tried to crow like Peter.

"What should we do? Make for the hideout? I want to see Nibs," said Thomas.

"Yeah! Then lets go see Tiger Lily and John!" added Michael. "They'll probably know what happened and why we're here!"

Thomas put his hand to his chin. "Why did we end up here in Mermaid Lagoon?"

"And where are the mermaids?" asked Tootles. As if in answer the water in front of them began to churn and a beautiful face surfaced with hair the color of wild pink orchids. She was floating fairly close to them, as the sand only went a few feet into the water, and then dropped off into deepness.

"Well hello boys," she said, her head tilting to the side to survey them. Her beautiful, unearthly face was striking.

"Coralia?" asked Curly, recognizing her immediately.

"Well, yes. Who wants to know?" she asked.

"It's me! Curly!"

She looked him up and down with surprise. "Curly? I seem to remember a boy with that name who used to live here, but he wasn't quite as handsome or as tall as you," she purred.

Curly blushed crimson straight to his wavy hair. "Oh come on, I am not." He delighted in the compliment, because he was short for his age.

"Always let a pretty girl compliment you or you'll miss out on tons of fun!" she said. "In fact, if you come a little closer I'll show you what I mean."

Curly took a step toward the water, but Thomas stopped him by putting his hand on his chest. "We don't have time for that." He turned back to the mermaid who had begun to pout. "Coralia, we want to know how we got here. We're not sure."

"How does anyone get to Never Land? Fairies silly."

"You don't remember us do you?" asked Timothy, staring at Coralia. He wasn't ashamed to admit he appreciated the way she looked now more than he had when he'd been on the island last time. Now he knew why Peter spent so much time down here.

"No, I can't say that I do."

"It's us!" cried Curly. "The lost boys! We flew with Peter Pan and…"

"Peter!" she exclaimed. "Is Peter back? Oh why didn't you say so! Oh where is he?" She began to splash her tail in the water excitedly. "Peter!" she called. "Oh Peter, where are you?"

The boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Lily! Diana! Marina! Sirena!" she called.

The water began to move again, and more familiar mermaids swam to the surface.

"Why Curly! Twins! Tootles!" said Diana. Her hair was jet black and shown glossy in the sun.

Coralia looked at her and frowned. "Well of course you'd recognize them, show off."

"They're bigger. I almost didn't recognize them!" she responded.

"I'd recognize those two pairs of big brown eyes anywhere!" said Sirena looking at the twins with a come-hither stare, flipping her blue hair over her shoulder so that it cascaded down her front. She began to play with it idly, her eyes shy and seductive.

"No one asked you!" chimed in Lily, her white hair striking against the others'. "Oh boys! It will be fun to play with you again. You should come closer; I want to see if it's actually you!"

"Girls, listen! Peter's back on the island!" interrupted Coralia before the boys could respond.

"Peter!" they all cried, looking around frantically.

"Oh where is he?" begged Marina, her green hair swishing back and forth in the water. "Hopefully he didn't bring that, that ugly girl with him this time."

"Which ugly girl?" asked Lily

"I don't remember," said Marina haughtily. "Wendy-whatsit."

"Come on boys, tell us where he is," coaxed Coralia enticingly, twirling her shoulders side to side.

"He's not here!" said Michael exasperated, annoyed at them calling Wendy ugly. "We don't know how we got here. We were on another world, and there was a bright light, and then we were on this beach."

The mermaids looked at each other.

"Hook," said Diana.

"Hook?" Curly repeated. "But he's trapped!"

Lily shuddered and hugged herself as if the water had just gotten cold. "He's not," she whispered.

"He came here days ago, looking for something. Something we have hidden."

"What's that?" asked Curly.

They began to whisper to themselves then turned back to the group of boys.

"We can't tell you," said Marina.

Michael rolled his eyes, done with their antics.

"Oh please tell us?" asked Tootles.

Lily smiled at the shortest boy and whispered something to the other girls. "Oh very well!" she conceded. She beckoned them closer with her hand.

"That was easy," whispered Thomas.

"Too easy," said Timothy.

"We can show one of you, but that's all. We have to help you breathe underwater though. Which one wants to go?" asked Coralia.

The boys all glanced at one another with trepidation.

"You mean we have to get into the water?" gulped Timothy. He desperately wanted to go with the mermaids, but he was terrified of drowning.

As if in answer Sirena said, "It's alright; you'll be able to breathe. You won't drown."

"Which one wants to come?" asked Marina.

"That one," said Coralia pointing at Curly.

"Me?" he mouthed pointing to himself. He seldom got asked to do anything. As Mary often pointed out, he was the sensitive one, so everyone treated him as such. He was the second eldest, so responsibility rarely fell on his shoulders. But not this time; this time he would gladly bear the burden.

She nodded, holding her arm out to him provocatively.

The boys all slapped him on the back, and urged him toward the water. He slowly walked to the edge and took his shoes off.

"Take some more of those clothes off," said Lily. "You want to be able to move freely." She shimmied in the water to demonstrate, and Curly's breath hitched.

He pulled off his jacket, undid his suspenders and unbuttoned his shirt, yanking if off.

"That will do," said Sirena, when he began to undo his pants. He took a few strides, and then stepped off into nothing.

They pulled him up above the water, and he began to be passed around from mermaid to mermaid. He didn't know which way to turn, as they were brushing against him, pulling him close and arguing.

"I want to do it," said Marina, grabbing his arms.

"No, let me," said Sirena. "It's been so long since I kissed a boy!"

"Kiss?!" he cried. Oh, but he was glad he was the one they'd chosen. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, enjoying the feel of their bodies on his.

"I want to kiss him!" cried Lily, pressing herself up against him, and he smiled goofily at her.

"_I'm_ going to kiss him," said Coralia, and she held him around the waist.

He stopped breathing as she leaned her head close. _This is actually happening to me!_ _This is what heaven feels like_, he thought happily.

Their heads came together, and he felt her pressing her lips to his, moving them invitingly over his mouth and he couldn't think. His body began to react, and he moved his hands up to grasp her head, when his lungs began to constrict.

He pulled away, gasping for air.

"Oh, you have all the fun Coralia!" pouted Lily.

Curly was holding onto his throat, feeling it completely close. His eyes began to roll back.

"What are you doing to him!" shouted Timothy. "Filthy Mermaids!"

They all turned their eyes on him angrily.

"He'll be alright in a moment," said Diana. "His lungs are just preparing to breathe water."

Curly felt like his neck was being twisted, but then slowly the pressure subsided, and gratefully he began to breathe again.

Lily squealed. "Oh! You can swim with us now!" she said excitedly, and overcome with the thought of swimming with the boy, she pulled him to her to kiss him too.

His eyes were just coming back into focus, when she began her onslaught on his mouth, but he wasn't too far gone to kiss her back and put his hands on her hips. But then he pulled them away at the feel of her scales.

"Am I hurting you?" he said against her mouth. She answered by putting his hands back on her fish half, and kissing him deeper.

"That's enough Lily!" said Sirena, separating them. "We gave him the ability to breathe, and now you want to take it away!"

"Blast," muttered Curly.

"Alright Curly dear, stick your head under the surface and breathe in," said Coralia.

He looked at her like she was crazy, but she shoved his head under the water before he could tell her so. He thrashed wildly for a moment, but then surprised himself by taking a giant breath of water and found that it was as easy as breathing air.

He came up and smiled widely. "I can breathe!" he exclaimed.

Lily clenched her hands together and shook them in excitement and swam closer so that she could kiss him again, but then moved out of the way as his lungs expelled the water out of his mouth like a fountain. He clapped his hands over his mouth in horror, and the mermaids began to laugh.

"You can't breathe both at the same time silly!" said Sirena. "But you'll be able to swim like that forever now!"

"Oh hurray!" said Lily, pulling him to her mouth again.

"Stop it Lily! Let's take him down!" said Marina, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him under the water.

He took a deep breath in and watched as a multitude of bubbles escaped from his lungs. His eyes focused in the dimmer light. He saw that there was an abundance of little alcoves in the rocks, and several of them looked like beds had been made in them out of soft seaweed and decorated with coral and anemones. He guessed that was where the girls slept.

There was a larger cavern where light was pouring out in rays, undulating with the current and he realized that was where they were taking him. He took another deep breath and they swam into the cave.


	12. Chapter 12

After what seemed like more than two hours of walking, Lillian had had enough.

"Edw… I mean Slightly," she corrected when he turned around, and raised his eyebrows. "Where are we? Do you even know? We've been walking in circles."

He was about to give her what for, but realized that maybe she was right. He wasn't exactly sure where they were and the sun was beginning to go down.

"I think the island has changed since I've been here. I'm not really sure where we are. I think we'll have to bed down for the night."

Lillian stared at him in horror. "You want me to do what?!" she asked, throwing his paints on the ground. She'd had enough. She was trapped on some tropical island, God knows where, and now she had to sleep on the ground?

"Be careful with those!" he said, coming to pick up the box off the ground at her feet.

"Edward Slight, I won't stand for this! I demand you stop fooling around and take me home!"

Slightly set the box of paints back on the floor of the jungle and stood to tower over her looking down into her face.

"Lillian Adgate, you are the most irritating and overwhelming woman I've ever known."

She glared back, determined not to be intimidated, but it was hard when his eyes were on her that way. She felt the heat radiating off of him, and it felt like he was surrounding her, even though he wasn't touching her. She bravely took a step toward him.

"And you… _Slightly_," she said with derision, "Are a pig-headed and arrogant boy."

They stared at each other for a long time; him trying to stay angry at her but failing miserably as he couldn't help but get lost in the beautiful lines of her face; and her, feeling a pull toward him that was wholly unwelcome. Wasn't it?

He finally relaxed, and stepped away with a sigh. "Lillian, I'm sorry. I don't like it anymore than you do, but we have to stop for the night. We'll definitely find it in the morning. The island isn't as big as you'd think. I'll make you a bed, and I'll stand watch for a while."

"I hate this," she said. But the poison wasn't in her tone anymore; it was just a statement of fact.

"I know, you were high society born, you weren't made to rough it." Slightly turned away, and began to pull giant banana leaves off of the trees and lay them on the ground.

Lillian stared at him in surprise. "I'm not high society born," she said quietly. Slightly's head spun around. "I'm the daughter of a teacher. I'm not a debutante."

Slightly met her gaze and smiled. "You're high society to me," he said simply, and began to gather more leaves.

She felt a glow inside at his compliment. She still didn't feel worthy of William, but for some reason, he'd chosen her. She knew she was pretty, but Slightly made her feel like… she was more than that. That she had value and was worth being called out on her stubborn behavior. She shook her head. William thought of her that way, surely.

She watched Slightly gathering things to make their beds. He was built nicely, she noticed. He was thin, but he was sinewy, the muscles of his arms flexing through his shirt when he'd find a leaf that was harder to pull off than others. She suddenly felt very idle standing around. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Slightly turned to look at her. "Sure. Just do what I'm doing. Reach for the big leaves and pull them until they snap off."

She walked through some foliage, and reached up to tug at one of the shiny green leaves, but it wouldn't give. She found herself grunting as she pulled and pulled. Slightly watched her bemused and came over to help her.

"Here, like this," he said, encircling her with his arms. She felt her breath stop in her throat, just like last night when he stared at her face while painting. He put his hands over hers and they pulled the leaf off together. "See, it's not so much down, as straight," he offered, but then stopped, when she didn't move away from him.

They stood there, for a moment, and she turned her head up to look into his face. "I see now," she whispered.

He swallowed hard and nodded.

He backed away slowly, and went back to gathering their respective beds. She sighed as her heart stopped thumping away in her chest, and she stole a glance at him. He was looking at her, and they both turned their heads away. He smiled.

"Ouch!" she cried suddenly. Slightly was at her side in a moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My leg, I got scratched!" she said.

"Let me see." He pulled her to the ground and pushed up her skirt, and drew in a breath. "Oh dear," he said.

"What? What is it! Slightly, it stings like the dickens!" Suddenly the pain grew worse, and she began to kick her leg of its own accord. "Oh Slightly, oh dear! It hurts!"

"Stop moving it Lillian, I know it hurts. Stop moving." He held up her ankle and put his mouth on it and began to suck vigorously.

She stared at him in shock. She was terrified, but having him put his mouth on her ankle of all places, something not many people had even seen was sending shivers down her spine. She forgot about the pain, till he turned and spit out blood. Then he went back to sucking at her wound. It was starting to tickle now.

He spit again, and wiped his mouth. "Do you feel anymore pain inside your leg?" he asked anxiously.

She had lost control of her voice, so she shook her head.

"I'll be right back," he said, running into the jungle.

"Don't go! Don't leave me!" she cried.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back."

She sat there for a minute, staring at the gash on her ankle where his mouth had just been. She found herself getting warm inside from the thought. The same feeling that she got from fantasizing about William taking her into his arms suddenly, and letting his hands wander over her. But she found she didn't want to think about him right now.

Slightly came bounding back into the clearing suddenly, and she jumped, afraid that he'd heard her thoughts. One of his sleeves had been ripped from his shirt, and he held them in his left hand soaking wet, and in his right were a bouquet of plants.

"What, what are those?" she asked.

He knelt down next to her and began the wipe away at the blood on her ankle. The coldness of the cloth contrasted with the softness of the fabric and the way he was gently moving his torn sleeve over her skin, made a pool of warmth gather in her stomach. She was barely breathing, watching the careful way he was caring for her leg.

He crushed up some of the herbs he held in his hands in his fingers and squeezed some of the water on them from his sleeve, and tenderly placed them against the wound. Then he ripped off his other sleeve and tied it tightly around the scratch.

He placed his hands gently on her skin and began to massage her leg with his fingers, and she found her heart thundering in her ribcage. Surely he could hear it.

"I'm letting the herbs do their work, but it goes faster if I get your blood moving," he said in answer to her shocked expression at him rubbing her ankle. He moved his hands up to her calf, and stroked up and down.

"You're touching me," she said lamely.

"I'm sorry, I…" he said letting go of her leg.

"No!" she cried, surprised at the pleading in her tone. "Don't stop. You know best what needs to be done."

His mouth turned up a little. "Alright," he said, going back to rubbing her skin.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were scratched by a Never-Thistle. They're poisonous. I had to suck out the poison before it got to your heart."

"What would have… happened if it had?" She swallowed hard. She didn't like the sound of that.

"You might have been paralyzed. At least this leg," he said tapping her skin. He'd worked his way up to the sensitive skin behind her knee. She sucked in a gasp at the tingles it produced, and pulled her skirt down as propriety took back over her mind.

"I'm sure I'm fine now," she said.

"Yes, I think so," he said, meeting her eyes, helping to draw the fabric of her dress down over her ankle.

"My leg tingles. It feels like when I eat peppermints."

He smiled. "Those are the herbs. By tomorrow, you'll barely notice a scar."

"This place is magical," she whispered her eyes wandering around the trees.

"Yes. What was your first clue?"

She looked at him in mock annoyance.

"Here we go," he said pulling her to her feet.

She stepped on her leg, but found it wobbly, and fell forward into Slightly. He caught her around the waist, and she held onto his arms.

"Maybe standing isn't such a good idea," she said. He begged to differ, delighting in feeling her weight leaning against him.

"I'll put your bed together and you can get some rest," he said setting her back down on the ground. She nodded.

Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Tiny floating lights, were blinking on and off in different colors, hovering amongst the trees.

"Edward! What are those?" she asked concerned.

He turned to see what she was looking at. "Oh, those are Never-Bugs. They won't hurt you. They just glow."

She gazed at them in wonder. They were beautiful.

"Alright, your bed awaits," he said coming back over to her. He took her hands again, and pulled her up. This time he was ready to catch her, and he smoothly slipped his arm around her waist and helped her hobble over to the pile of leaves. He helped her lie down, and put a giant leaf over her as her blanket. She stared up at him and smiled. "Thank you Slightly. You saved my life."

"Anytime," he said. He reluctantly went over to a nearby tree and sat leaning his back against it. He stared off at the Never-Bugs floating in the darkness, trying not to look at the lovely sleeping form only a few yards away.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for reading guys! I'm glad you're back Panskiss ;) And thanks for the sweet review Oliviara! Now the moment you've all been waiting for, (or at least I'VE been waiting for!), the return of some former characters! Enjoy! ~Alice_

...

Peter despite the panic he felt over Jane, couldn't help but feel comforted by the fact that he was back in Neverland. He knew this place, inside and out. Of all the places for Jane to be lost in, this was the least objectionable. Here he knew his strengths and weaknesses, and he knew Hook's too.

He knew Hook to be cruel and ruthless, but not such an idiot that he wouldn't keep Jane alive to tease him even more. As long as he thought Peter had a hope, he knew he would come to him.

His plan was to head for the hideout, grab his weapons that he hoped were still there and then track Nibs, John and Tiger Lily down. He needed all the help he could get.

Peter hadn't thought about Annie all morning, but as he was walking he kept hearing branches snapping behind him. It wasn't loud enough for the average person to hear; anyone else would have thought it was jungle noises, but Peter knew he was being followed carefully. He knew it wasn't Annie, she probably wasn't able to creep along so silently. But he had a moment of guilt at the thought of leaving her by herself, when there were people skulking through the island.

Such as the person behind him.

He decided he needed to confront whoever it was, so he hid behind a particularly large palm tree and waited for them to draw a little closer. He'd picked up a sharp rock along the way, and tossed it in his hand for a moment before holding it firmly ready to use it if necessary.

He didn't need to wait long, the person in question walked right past him and the tree, turning their head this way and that. He was dressed in the tan leather the Indian braves wore, but his hair was a light brown, and his skin a paler shade. A pair of spectacles sat on his nose. Peter gasped in surprise and delight. He would have recognized this boy's long tall physique anywhere despite his hair being longer.

"John!" he yelled, making the thin boy jump about a foot in the air and turn on the loud voice, alert and surprised. John held a knife in his hand, about to strike but stopped, his eyes narrowing and then flying open with a grin a mile wide.

"Peter Pan! Can that really be you?!" he asked, not hesitating to grab the now older Peter, and slap him heartily on the back several times.

"What are you doing following me, you old scallywag?" asked Peter.

"Well, there have been some strange occurrences happening on the Island. I send out Braves to scout, but I like to have a look around myself. I've been following you for about an hour," said John.

"I'm awfully glad it was you following me." Peter hugged him again, relieved beyond measure to encounter a friendly face. John happily embraced him back.

"You grew up!" said John pulling away from him to look into his eyes.

"I did! I know! You haven't aged a day my friend! Maybe a year or so."

"Well it's only been about a year and a half since you left old boy! What happened?"

Peter gazed at him alarmed. "John, it's been ten whole years. Ten years that we haven't seen or heard from you."

"My dear fellow, you forget I live in Never Land. Time works a little bit differently here. I had no idea you were off in London growing up and what not! I've been terribly busy. My God! Where's Wendy? Where's my gorgeous sister eh?"

Peter hesitated. "John, she's in London. I'm not really sure how I got here, I was sucked into some kind of bright light, and then I woke up here on the beach. But Hook has my daughter. I need to find her. Can you help me?"

John raised his hand to his forehead. "Alright, slow down Peter. You were sucked back into Never Land; Hook kidnapped your daughter and now you're looking for him. I'm not sure where to start first. I imagine that it would be of course I'll help you!"

"Thank you John," said Peter.

"Let's go back to the village and we can talk on the way," said John turning to walk back through the jungle. "Now, you say you have a daughter? Remarkable! I'm an Uncle!"

"Yes, Jane. She's only about nine months old." The rock in the pit of his stomach grew heavy each time he thought about her in peril. He had to focus on getting her back, not on the danger she was in. Otherwise he'd drive himself crazy.

"Well, you must know you're an uncle too!" said John. "River is roughly nine months old as well! Give or take a few years apparently." He nudged Peter with a wink. "Never knew you could love something so tiny so much did you?"

"No, never," Peter agreed. "She's the most beautiful baby in the world. And she's talking. She said the most remarkable thing to me before we landed here."

"Oh? That young and talking?" asked John.

"I know it's unusual. She told me to fly."

"Fascinating. Have you ever talked about flying in front of her?"

"No never; not that I remember."

"Well, once we find her, and we will find her Peter, you can teach her how."

Peter smiled at the confidence in John. He desperately hoped so.

"Nab some fairy dust and sprinkle generously. I've really missed flying."

John laughed. "That's a thought. Fairies are hard to find nowadays though. In fact, I haven't seen one for about a month now. That's awfully interesting I hadn't thought about it." He stopped for a moment to think.

"What?"

"Well, they took a keen interest in River for a while. They'd show up once a week at least to see her. The visits became less frequent and I've just realized they haven't been round in a month or so. Or what I perceive to have been a month."

"Must be Hook, it must be. He's escaped from the Place of the Fairies. Who knows what he's done."

"That's what I don't understand. How could he have escaped? I thought that the fairies were able to hold him in that place indefinitely."

"I don't know. All I know is that he has Jane. He left me this note." He pulled out the parchment from his pocket and John examined in closely.

"Well, this proves it. He must have something to do with all of the strange things happening on the island. Let's hurry home, we don't have much time."

They walked on for only about a half hour more and Peter filled him in on their lives thus far and how the boys were doing. They finally reached the path leading to the Indian Village and Peter breathed in the familiar scent of pine and smoke.

"It's nice to come back to something so recognizable." He said.

John smiled and they walked to the center of the village to the growing curious faces of the villagers and up to the long house. There was a small child sitting in the dirt playing with a doll made of corn husks and leather.

"River! Daddy's home!" said John scooping her up, and the girl cooed and giggled. Peter was completely taken aback by the child's face. She looked exactly like Jane! Her skin was darker, and her hair jet black, but they were the same age and she regarded him with the same green eyes. His heart broke at not being able to have Jane here to meet her identical cousin.

"River, this is your uncle Peter." John walked her over to him and Peter reached his hand out to her. She smiled and put her head into John's shoulder, suddenly shy and aloof.

"It's nice to meet you," said Peter stooping to gaze into her eyes. "John, there's something remarkable going on…" he began to say, when the door of the longhouse swung open. Out walked an unchanged Tiger Lily.

"John, River said her first word…" she stopped as she regarded the man standing next to her husband before running full force at him and jumping into his arms.

"Peter! Peter Pan!" she cried.

"Hello Tiger Lily!" he said holding her tight, her feet dangling in the air.

She pushed away from him, only to grab his face and lean in closely to examine him. She ran her fingers over his eyes, his cheeks. Even his sideburns which led down to the scruff he'd been growing for two days, and she rubbed his cheeks vigorously.

"Hey!" he said laughing, taking her wrists in his hands.

"You have changed! You have grown up! It is unbelievable to me! John, look! It is Peter Pan!"

John smiled at his wife and came to stand beside her with River. "I know dearest, I ran into him in the jungle and brought him here."

"Oh," she said. She looked at River and took her from John. "Is not my River Fish beautiful Peter?"

"River Fish?" asked Peter.

"Erm, River for short," said John hurriedly. He hadn't liked the name particularly well.

"She is as sleek and as lovely as a Never-Trout," she continued and River tugged on Tiger Lily's braid.

"And just as hard to hold onto," whispered John to Peter.

Peter laughed. There she sounded like the opposite of Jane. Jane always wanted to be held by someone. River must have gotten that trait from Tiger Lily. As if in answer, River began to squirm, so Tiger Lily put her on the ground, and she went back to playing with her doll.

"Peter, why are you back? Where is Wendy-Bird and my little Michael and the other boys? And what happened to your face?" she asked.

"Beloved, there is much to discuss. How about lets feed our guest and we can discuss his adventures in the long house with your father."

Tiger Lily snapped her head to John's, and smiled a sultry smile. "I love it when you call me that," she said, wrapping herself around John and kissing him with enthusiasm, suddenly completely unaware of Peter standing next to them, trying to avert his eyes. Just when she began to make noises in the back of her throat, Peter cleared his, and she shook her head as if waking up and pushed away from John.

"Peter, you must be hungry. Come this way." She picked River up and entered the house, leaving John's hair a mess and standing clumsily, adjusting his spectacles. He chuckled with a shrug at Peter.

"Same old Tiger Lily I see," said Peter with a wink.

"Yes," John answered with a mischievous smile.

He opened the longhouse door, and walked in behind Peter.


	14. Chapter 14

George Darling landed with a thud on the ground. "Oof!" he grunted, spitting out the sand in his mouth. Wendy laughed and helped him up. "By Jove…" he whispered in awe, spinning in a circle. The palm trees loomed up above him, and the night sky was dappled with stars so bright one could see everything in front of you.

"Wendy, I know why it was hard for you to leave this place now."

She regarded him with sadness. Her poor parents, wondering where she was all that time and her here; enjoying Peter and this world. She suddenly felt very selfish.

"I'm glad you're here Papa," she said. He smiled at her.

Wendy had dressed them both appropriately, her in a modified suit of Peters. She'd hastily cut off the legs of the trousers into short pants that sat up on her thighs, and torn off the sleeves to one of his shirts. Then she'd tied one of his ties around her waist for a belt, and tucked inside was her dagger Peter had given to her so many years ago. She'd braided her long hair down her back and put on a pair of winter boots to protect her legs.

Her Father looked a bit more ridiculous in his outfit. She'd made him a hasty pair of shorts as well, but he'd insisted on wearing his socks and garters. In his belt he'd tucked the fencing sword that hung over the mantle in the parlor, and he'd tied one of his ties around his head to keep the sweat off his brow. Wendy couldn't help but giggle at him.

Nibs glided down behind them smoothly to the sand, and Tinker Bell hovered protectively around them. She chimed something at Nibs who nodded in agreement.

"Wendy, I think we should go to the Indian Village first. We can meet up with Tiger Lily and John, and then we'll be able to go from there.

George's face lit up at the prospect of seeing John and he began to march off into the trees. "Let's go then!" he said cheerfully.

"Father, wait! You're going in the complete opposite direction!"

He stopped abruptly and turned around. "I don't mind telling you that I've heard your stories, and I know you've always said the village lies in the northwestern corner. This is Northwest Wendy Darling," he said pointing. "I have a keen sense of direction you know."

Wendy sighed. "Yes Father, but I do believe we're on the other side of Cannibal Cove. We'll have to fly over it if we go that way…"

"Cannibal C-cove?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes Father, but there haven't been cannibals here for, oh, how long Nibs?"

"I don't think there were any actual cannibals here. It was just named that so people would stay away from the stinging Never-flies."

"You see Papa, it would be better to go around Never Peak past the hideout, and then over skull rock."

George stared at his daughter for a moment. He wasn't used to her being so assertive with him. But he sighed. "Very well Wendy, lead on."

"Maybe we should stop for the night," said Nibs. "Tinker Bell has been really tired lately." As if in answer she yawned and stretched widely and twirled tiredly in the air.

"Sleep here? On the sand?" asked George incredulously.

"No," laughed Nibs as if George had said the silliest thing in the world. "There's a hole in the ground just a few clicks from here. We used to use it sometimes when we were on this side of the island and didn't want to fly back.

George stared at him shocked. He knew what he was getting himself into, but when faced with actually having to camp down, he found he didn't have the stomach for it. But Wendy was smiling cheerfully at him. How he had raised such an adventurous daughter was a mystery to him. If she could bear it, so could he.

"Lead on young man," he said disdainfully.

Nibs smiled and began to hike into the woods with Wendy and George following. Tinker Bell flew chiming beside him fairy dust raining from her, glittering in the moonlight.

When they reached the spot further in the woods, Nibs went to work pushing palm fronds and branches away from where they covered the hole he had mentioned. George was pleasantly surprised at discovering that it was not some dark dank hole, wet and muddy. There was a little ladder leading down into a warm cozy den, lined with furs, and he only had to stoop a little.

Nibs pulled down a lamp and struck two flint rocks together, successfully starting a spark and lighting the lamp. He hung in back up, while Tinker Bell pulled the palm branches over the hole again, and squeezed through one of the gaps.

"Well, goodnight!" said Nibs, and promptly laid down and started snoring with Tinker Bell laying above his head.

"I suppose we should do the same," said George. "Lie down young lady, time for bed."

Wendy should have been used to her father giving her commands like this, but here in Never Land, she was more the adult than he. Why couldn't he see that? But she sighed and laid down facing away from her father, and curled up. She wondered exactly how much sleep she was going to truly get however. She wouldn't be able to truly rest until she knew Peter and Jane and her boys were safe


	15. Chapter 15

"No! Please! William, help me!"

Slightly woke up from leaning against his tree to the sound of Lillian thrashing and crying out from her leafy bed. He sprang up and went to her.

"Lillian! Are you alright? Are you having a nightmare?" He sat down next to her, and nudged her shoulder. She rolled over, her eyes hazy, not really looking at anything.

"Help me," she said, and pulled him down until he was lying next to her.

"Anything, I'm here," he said stroking her face. She reached out with her hands and ran them down his arms and slid them around his waist.

"Kiss me," she whispered, closing her eyes. He made a surprised noise as she met his mouth, moving her lips over his. He closed his eyes, and pulled her to him, returning her kiss sweetly. She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into his, and he groaned as his groin tightened, and he squeezed her hips. "Lillian," he whispered in between breaths.

She moved her tongue over his, making noises that one would hear during a delicious dinner and he thought his head was going to explode. Reason had completely left him and he had no thoughts, no apprehensions, just the sweet feel of her body pulled tightly against his and their mouths meeting in a congress of passion.

He moved his hand up to her cheek so he could angle her head, but when he touched the skin of her neck, she stopped kissing him. He opened his eyes, to see hers coming back into focus. She looked at him as if she didn't recognize him and then suddenly comprehension dawned.

She scowled and shoved him away.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she cried scooting away from him, and leaning against a nearby tree.

"Lillian, you kissed me. You told me to..."

"I did no such thing! You know I'm an engaged woman! You did this! You brought me here to take advantage of me! Wait until I tell William! He'll string you up! He'll defend me!"

Slightly rubbed his hand against his forehead. Who knew one could be so lost in lust for someone one moment, and then be irritated beyond belief with them the next.

"Lillian, I think you're having a reaction to the herbs. I know it's hard to believe, but you were half asleep and you kissed me, not the other way around."

"I'm in love with William! You can't take that away from me! I won't let you!"

Slightly stood, annoyed and aching from stopping whatever it was they were doing. He wasn't about to feel embarrassed for himself either. He was the innocent party.

"I'm not going to argue with you," he said firmly and loudly. "You need more rest so that the Never herbs can finish their work, and I'm going back to sleep. Trust me or not, I'm going to sit over here, lean my head back and close my eyes. It's your turn to keep watch. Wake me in half an hour."

He sat back down and rested his arms on his knees and lazily closed his eyes.

Lillian stared at him with contempt and grunted her frustration. "Edward Slight! Don't you think you're getting the last word, I…"

"Sleeping," he said interrupting her.

"Why you!"

"And Lillian," he said without opening his eyes. "It's Slightly,"

She squealed again in aggravation, but stayed where she was and didn't say another word. She was obviously going to get nothing more from this annoying boy tonight. Maybe she should plan an escape! While he was sleeping she could just slip away… No, that would never do. She knew already that she would be dead without him in this place. He had saved her several times today already, and she knew that wasn't a ruse. There was real danger on this island. Besides, she felt safe with him…

The thought surprised her. She felt safe with him. Even while he was kissing her, she felt safe.

Vague thoughts began to drift back to her from before she fully woke up. She had been dreaming about the island. William was there, and he'd watched her as she got tangled and trapped by branches that were crawling and wrapping themselves around her limbs. She'd called out to William, watching as he'd looked on, not caring as she was swallowed up by the vines.

Then there'd been a hacking noise and she felt herself being pulled out into warm arms, ready to protect her. She'd looked up into Slightly's tender deep eyes. William had disappeared, and all that mattered was the boy whose arms were wrapped around her.

"Kiss me," she'd said. He'd obliged. And then she woke up.

She cried with the memory of it. How humiliated she felt! And how sad and lost and confused! She was in love with William! They were going to be married. Why now when she thought of him, did she feel like she was drowning, and when she thought of Edward she felt freedom.

It must be this place. There was magic here and danger and confusion. She mustn't let it affect her. She would be strong and pull herself together. That was a hard feat when she felt herself being pulled apart like a string unraveling a garment with one tug.

She looked across at where Slightly had begun to snore softly. He looked beautiful. The thought caught her off guard. He was a beautiful boy, strong and smart and passionate. And his lips… She felt tingles erupting in her abdomen at the thought of his mouth, warmly encountering hers; their tongues… Oh God, what was happening to her? Better not to think about it and focus on getting through this night and getting back home to William and her life. She felt herself drift off to sleep.

Early in the morning, she felt the nudge of someone's foot against her side.

"Time to wake up sleepy head," said Slightly.

She groaned and rolled over, her dress feeling tight and constricting.

"Where am I?" she asked, and then remembered. Finding herself here yesterday, Slightly saving her, the kiss… "Oh," she said blushing and sitting up.

"You never woke me last night," he said stretching, making his shirt rise above his waist. She'd never seen a man's stomach before and it surprised her to see dark hair over his abdomen. It trailed down from his naval, below his belt and she felt ashamed at the tingly curiosity that sprang up at wondering exactly where it led to.

"I…" she tried to answer. "I fell asleep."

"Well that's obvious," he said.

She scowled at him, feeling the annoyance from last night at him putting her firmly in her place.

"Well, what's the plan oh great leader," she said mockingly.

"We'll forage for some food, and then we'll head toward the hideout for some supplies."

Her stomach growled at the word food and she realized she hadn't eaten all day yesterday.

She stood, but wobbled and almost fell over again. Slightly reached his hand out to steady her and she realized she was beginning to long for his touch, so she pulled away and straightened herself out. It wasn't her leg that was bothering her so much though; that had stopped hurting last night. It was her blasted dress that was ridiculously heavy and cumbersome. It had twisted itself on her while she was sleeping and it was tattered on the bottom.

Slightly couldn't help but laugh at her struggling to twist it back around and not walk funny. "We'll get you some clothes when we get to the hideout. There should be some old garments and such."

She wrinkled her nose at the idea, but anything was better than struggling through the jungle with a skirt getting caught on everything that she passed.

"You know, it might help if you took the jacket part off," he said. She looked up at him alarmed.

"My shoulders will be exposed…"

"Better that than die of heat exhaustion." He was right. It was getting hotter, and she didn't think there was anyway she could withstand yesterdays tromp through the jungle again.

"And these," he said walking over to her. She stared on in shock as he grabbed hold of the ruffles flanking the sides and back of the dress, and yanked at them till they tore clean off and the jerking made her fall into his arms. She held his shoulders and looked up into his eyes.

"My dress! You've ruined it!" she cried pushing against his arms and righting herself, looking at the long straight part of her skirt that was left.

"You're welcome," he said. "You don't need those in the jungle. Buy a new one when you get home." He threw her words back at her at and she felt equal parts shame and indignation.

"Fine," she said.

"I'll go get us some breakfast," he said. "There's a stream that way, if you want to wash up and drink. You need some water."

He turned around to traipse into the undergrowth and Lillian walked to the stream, feeling irritated and humbled.

She reached the water and took off the jacket to her dress like Slightly had suggested and felt immediately and infinitely better. She knelt down and stuck her whole face in the stream letting the cool, sweet water wash away the grime on her face and began to drink it down like a fish.

She scooped some up, and rubbed it on her bare arms, letting the coolness refresh her. She stood and pulled at the pins in her hair. The pile of beautiful curls had drooped down while she was sleeping and she was sure she looked absolutely ridiculous. She found herself caring what she looked like to Slightly.

Slightly had walked back to the stream, his arms full of Never fruit, when he saw Lillian next to the flowing water, her arms long and white and her hand pulling at her hair, until it cascaded down, bouncing in the sun like light itself. His breath hitched in his throat. She was so beautiful.

He'd been so blind as a child, just assuming she was a perfect porcelain doll. Now he was finding she was wonderfully and infuriatingly more complicated than he'd imagined. If she would just let him love her, he could show her all of the things she'd ever wanted. But what if what she wanted was money and power after all. All of her talk of fairies, the passionate nature that leaked out of her like a drippy faucet… what if those were diversions and not what she really longed for. He couldn't give her money. But he could give her passion and adoration. But maybe she really couldn't stand the sight of him, and was just using him to get back home.

He felt utterly confused and frustrated as he stared at the loveliness of her form, combing her fingers through her hair and running them over her arms in the sun. God he wanted to touch her. He shook his head. _Get a hold of yourself idiot!_ he thought. _Just focus on getting to the hideout._

He walked into the clearing and she spun around. He willed himself to look into her face and not the top of her breasts which were now exposed without the jacket.

"That was quick," she said, reaching out for one of the pieces of fruit he held.

"Here, eat up," he said giving it to her.

She bit into it, the juices flowing down her chin and her eyes grew wide with delight at the taste and she voraciously gobbled it up and threw the pit over her shoulder. "Another," she said wiping her chin.

Slightly laughed. "Here," he said giving her two more and she ate them with equal fervor. He watched her eat them trying not to think of how it felt to have her tongue inside his mouth or about licking the sweet juice of the fruit off her lips. He shook his head and gave her the last piece.

"What about you?" she asked biting into it.

"I'll find some more on the way. Come on, daylight is burning."

She threw the other pits over her shoulder and followed him into the jungle.


	16. Chapter 16

Annie Meriwether sat crying on the beach for some time. She couldn't bear it; the thought that Peter could have just left her here on this strange beach on a strange island. Why would he do that? Didn't he understand how much she loved him? Francis hadn't understood how much she loved him either, and then he'd left her.

But Peter was so much different than Francis. Peter was strong, brave, beautiful. He had a wild look in his eye. Wendy had tried to squelch it and tame him, she just knew it. That prissy strumpet was going to ruin him, and there would be no fire left in him and no fire left for her. She screamed again in frustration.

He was so obviously in love with her. Once she'd tripped on purpose and he'd caught her in the hallway of their house with his strong arms. "Be careful Mrs. Meriwether," he'd said and she knew. She knew then that he loved her. It was the way he'd said it, the way he let his hands hold her for a moment longer than he should have. The way he smiled at her when he'd helped her stand. She knew then that he'd held a secret love for her, and every interaction they'd had since proved it to her over and over again.

Then why had he left her here? There must be a reason! She curled into herself from her sitting position in the sand and laid her head on her arms trying to think. Was it something she'd said? She said that she was going with him to help find that brat of a baby. What more did he want from her? Maybe he was trying to protect her! That must have been it! But wait, no he would have taken her with him. He could have protected her so much better with her by his side.

She had said she was going with him. Oh! How foolish she was! He was testing her! He wanted her to prove to him how much she loved him by seeing if she'd follow him into the jungle! And here she was, sitting and wasting the precious time given to her to show Peter how devoted she was to him. When she found him she would make love to him. She would rip the clothes right off his body and devour him, loving him into the ground, and he would pound into her and… Wait, there was no time for these thoughts! She shook her head at herself with a smile. She had to get to him first! Silly girl.

She stood up and wiped the sand off her dress and ran into the jungle calling after him.

Twenty minutes later she was utterly lost and confused. Peter was no where to be found. "Peter!" she yelled. "I've passed! I've done it! I'm waiting for you! Please come out now. Haven't I proven my love for you?"

She heard nothing but the call of strange birds and the rustling of leaves. "Peter," she whimpered. Why was he prolonging this? Where was he? Had something happened to him? Oh no. Oh dear. What if he was injured and he needed her? The rustling in the leaves grew louder. Someone was coming toward her!

"Peter!" she cried! "Oh Pet…" the words were strangled out of her as a burlap sack came over her head, and rough hands grabbed her. She screamed and thrashed, but to no avail. She was held steadfast by strong arms.

"Well, a young miss crying out for Peter Pan eh?" said a male voice standing in front of her. There were more voices chuckling now. She was surrounded by foul smelling men, and they were laughing at her!

Annie squirmed under the strangers grip. "Take her back to the ship," said the voice. Someone will want to have a nice little chat with this pretty!"

She screamed for Peter, but no one came. He wasn't coming to save her.


	17. Chapter 17

Curly felt completely exhilarated by the feel of water rushing past him, the sights, the sounds that were in the water. He could hear everything so much clearer which surprised him. He looked over at Lily, the pretty mermaid with white hair and she squealed with excitement and blew him a kiss. He smiled goofily at her.

They entered the bright lit cavern and Curly could see nothing the light was so dazzling against his eyes, which had gotten used to the darkness of the water. He felt the mermaids pulling him up and then he surfaced, into a cavern with a high ceiling, lit blue by phosphorescent sea creatures and strange blue fire spouting from the sconces made of shells on the wall. There was a floor a few feet away from them. The stalactites had met the ground, forming long pillars making the space look churchlike, and in the walls were giant pearls and crystals embedded into the rock.

"What's in here?" asked Curly, looking around after he'd spit out the water from his lungs.

"This is where we live and can take human form," said Coralia, swishing her hair over her shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

"And it's where we keep the Pearl," said Sirena.

"You can take human form here?" he asked again.

"The fairies did it for us," said Marina, and with those words and no more explanation, she hoisted herself up onto the flat surface, and flopped her fin up behind her. Curly watched amazed as her scales disappeared as if melting into her skin and soon before his eyes, she sat fully human and naked but for her shells. She stood and gestured to herself so that he could take in her new body. "See!"

Curly stared, completely gob smacked and tried to look away for proprieties sake but found he couldn't.

"Your turn," said Lily pushing him toward the rocky bank. He took hold of Marina's hands and she pulled him up onto the floor.

He watched unabashedly as each mermaid's tail disappeared and long gorgeous legs emerged in their place. They each stood and giggled at the look on his face. He was happy to see that while the other mermaids stood a bit taller than him, Lily was just his height. She stood in front of him and laughed at his trying to adjust his pants that had grown infinitely tighter. "You're silly," she said, slipping her white arms around his waist.

"Lily, honestly stop it!" said Diana pulling her away. "He didn't come here for that. Maybe later."

His heart thumped at the idea of what "later" meant.

"Let's show him the pearl! She's so much fun to play with!" said Lily.

"That's what we were doing when we heard you boys on the beach," said Marina.

"She?" he asked surprised.

"Oh Nerissa! Bring out the Pearl! You can stop hiding now!"

A mermaid with purple hair poked her head out from behind one of the pillars.

"A boy! Oh girls, he's so cute!" she said. Curly blushed crimson.

"Show him the Pearl!" they said.

"Oh very well," said Nerissa and she came out from her hiding place and in her arms was a baby about nine months old, clinging to her neck and dressed in some old fabric that looked like it was from a ship's sail.

"Jane!" cried Curly. "Oh Jane! What are you doing here?"

He ran forward to take her from Nerissa, but the mermaid hissed at him and hid behind the pillar again.

"That's Jane! That's my baby sister!" he said to Lily.

"She is?! Oh how wonderful!" Lily kissed him on the cheek, and twirled around with excitement.

"If she is," said Coralia, "how will we know?"

"You just have to trust me. I need to see her. Oh please! How did she even get here?"

"We don't know," said Diana. "We found her swimming in the water. She was so cute, we kept her! Then Hook came looking for her."

Lily shuddered, and hugged herself again.

"Curly," came a tiny voice from behind the pillar.

"That's her! She's calling for me! Jane, I'm right here!"

Nerissa poked her head out and looked at him sadly. She came toward him, and reluctantly handed Jane to him, and she wrapped her chubby arms around his neck and cooed.

"Oh Jane, you poor thing. Where's Peter? How did you get here?" Jane looked him in the face and kissed him on the mouth and then rested her little head against his shoulder.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever seen!" exclaimed Sirena. She wiped her eyes.

"But he'll take her away!" cried Nerissa.

"You can't take her Curly," said Marina. "We love her!"

"She needs to be back with her family," he said. "I need to get her back to Peter!"

"Why Peter?"

"She's his baby."

The girls all looked at each other in shock. "What do you mean she's Peter's?" asked Coralia.

"We left, we grew up, he had a baby with Wendy," said Curly summing it all up.

"I knew that Wendy-whatsit was trouble!" cried Marina. "Oh what a tragedy!"

Diana stroked Jane's head. "Well that explains why we love her so much."

"And why she can breath underwater and swim so well," added Sirena. The girls all nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" asked Curly rocking Jane back and forth in his arms.

"Well when we give someone the ability to breathe under water like we did to you, you can pass it along to your children."

"Did you… kiss Peter?" he asked, hoping it wasn't Lily.

"I did," said Sirena triumphantly, swishing her blue hair over her shoulder and sauntering around the other girls.

"So did I," said Coralia.

"And I did too," chimed in Marina.

Sirena looked at all of them and stuck her tongue out. "I kissed him first."

"You all needed to kiss him?" he asked feeling not as special as he did at first.

"No, we just wanted to!" said Nerissa.

He wondered if Wendy knew about that.

They were losing focus. Curly still had a million more questions. "Why did Hook want Jane? Why did he come looking for her?"

"We don't know," said Diana. "He came here two nights ago and we saw him on the beach and we hid. He was all wiggly."

"Wiggly?"

"Wiggly. He just was."

Curly sighed, and glossed over that part. "And then what happened?"

"Then last night, we found the Pearl," said Coralia. "We heard a splash, and when we looked up from our beds, we saw her swimming around and crying."

"We raced up to save her, but she didn't need to be saved, she just wanted to be held," added Marina.

Curly smiled at Jane, laying against his shoulder. She did love to be held.

"And then he came back right after that. He called to us and even though he couldn't see us, he knew we were there."

"He asked if we'd seen a baby, and that he would give us something in exchange for her," said Sirena. "We said no, we hadn't seen one, and he left."

Curly shuddered at the thought of Jane in Hook's hands. "Thank you for not giving her to him," he said.

"Of course!" said Diana. "We would never bargain with Hook!"

"We've been taking good care of her Curly, we promise," said Lily looking into his eyes.

"Has she eaten?" he asked.

"Yes we gave her milk!" said Nerissa.

"From where?"

"From coconuts! She likes it a lot." Lily stroked Jane's head, and Jane reached out for her. Lily took her and bounced her up and down on her hip.

"Well, what do we do now? I don't want to expose Jane to any more danger."

"No," said Sirena.

"You need to get her home, out of Never Land. Back to Peter," said Coralia. "You need to find more fairy dust, and then you boys can fly her home."

Nerissa and Lily pouted.

"Will she be safe here?" he asked.

"Of course," said Diana. "No one knows about this place but you and us."

He thought for a moment. "I'd better go up and show the other boys I'm ok. And then we'll go from there." He kissed Jane on the cheek and then jumped back into the water. He surfaced, waiting for the mermaids to follow him, but Jane began to cry in terror.

"Jane! I'm ok! You need to stay here!"

She began to wail uncontrollably and his heart broke in two.

"Curly, you need to stay with her. Now that she knows you're here, she shouldn't be away from you," said Coralia.

"But I can't take her with me! And I have to find some fairy dust for her!"

"Why don't you let the other boys do that," offered Sirena. "You can stay here, and watch Jane."

"I'll stay with you," said Lily enticingly.

He felt himself melt. The word "Later," came into his mind again.

"Alright, but let me tell the other boys the plan. If it's just you who tell them, they'll think you've kidnapped me."

"Hurry back," said Lily.

He stared at her for a moment longer, and then dipped his head under the water and was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

_Ok guys, we've definitely reached the chapter that merits an M rating! Just warning you! Thanks for the reviews guys!_

...

"Boys! Boys!" cried Curly, surfacing out of the water, and then forgetting about the "only breathe one element at a time rule" and he choked and spewed out a fountain of water.

They all stood up from their recumbence on the sand and ran to the shore. "Where have you been?" asked Timothy. "We almost gave up hope!"

"I know, I know! Listen! They have Jane! The mermaids have Jane! She's ok, but she's here, just like we are. She must have gotten sucked here same as us."

"Jane's here?" asked Michael.

"Yes, and she's fine. Listen, Hook is looking for her. I don't know why, but we've got to get her back home."

The boys all looked at each other in amazement. "Hook is trapped," said Tootles. "He can't be free, the fairies wouldn't allow it."

"Never the less, the girls said that they saw him and he was asking them to give her up."

Tootles shuddered.

"Well, what should we do?" asked Thomas.

Just then the other mermaids surfaced next to Curly.

"Hello again boys," said Coralia.

Timothy and Thomas both waved shyly to the girls, and Michael and Tootles rolled their eyes.

"This is the plan," said Curly. "You boys go look for a fairy, bring it back here and we'll think of a happy thought and fly Jane home."

"An adventure!" cried Michael, slapping Tootles on the back, and they laughed together in excitement.

"What about you?" asked Thomas to Curly.

"I'm going to stay here with Jane. She needs one of us to stay behind and look after her."

"And we'll come with you," said Coralia to the lost boys.

Curly looked around at them astonished. "How?"

"Oh we can take human form whenever we like because of the fairies. But we so prefer the water," said Diana.

"We love the water!" Marina twirled around.

"Girls, some of us have to stay behind and guard the cove. Who wants to stay?" asked Coralia.

"Oh, you think you're the boss because you're the oldest, but you're not the boss of me!" cried Sirena.

"Fine. Sirena you can go."

"Thank you," she said. "Hey! You're still bossing me around!"

"That leaves Diana, Marina and Nerissa."

"I want to stay with the Pearl," said Nerissa, "even though these boys look like a lot of fun!"

Timothy and Thomas looked at each other and blushed.

"Marina, you're the best fighter in the water. You should stay behind as well."

"Oh very well," she answered glumly.

"So that leaves me, Sirena and Diana to go with you boys."

"Hey!" said Michael. "Who asked you to come? We don't need a bunch of girls to tag along with us and slow us down."

Coralia lifted herself onto the shore from the deep part of the water, and the boys watched amazed as she slowly became human. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes we do," said Timothy and Thomas in unison. Suddenly Michael and Tootles couldn't help but agree either.

"That settles it," she said. "Besides we can help you. If you run into pirates, they can't resist our song. We can help you get away if need be."

"What song?" asked Tootles.

Sirena shook her head, coming out of the water. "We won't use it on you. It's enchanted.

"You need clothes!" shouted Curly from the water.

Sirena looked down at her self. "Why? We never wear clothes when we explore the island."

"It's not for you," he said gesturing to the twins, who couldn't tear their eyes away.

"Oh," said Sirena staring back at them flirtatiously.

But she went to a rock and lifted it up easily and pulled out some buckskin dresses and pants that the Indians wore. Sometimes the young Braves would come to swim with the mermaids, and the girls had a nasty habit of hiding their clothes on them; all in fun of course.

Sirena slipped the dress over her head, and gave one to Coralia and a pair of buckskin pants to Diana. The boys watched fascinated as they pulled the clothing over their heads and legs.

"You look very lovely," said Thomas to Diana and she smiled at him.

"Thank you," she ran her hand over his cheek and walked past him.

"And so do you." Thomas looked at Sirena appreciatively, the dress clinging to her body.

"I can't wait to go on this adventure with you," she said close to his face and his eyes got hazy. He thought she was going to kiss him, but she pulled away and giggled.

"Ahem, you look very nice too," said Michael walking up to Coralia.

"You're too young."

"Drat," he said.

"I'm going to go watch the Pearl!" called Nerissa from the water.

"You patrol the cove, let Lily have her turn. Besides she's wanted to kiss Curly all morning. Let them have the cave for a while," said Coralia.

"Kiss?" The boys looked at Curly with their eyebrows raised. He shrugged with a smile, and dove back under the water.

"Let's go." Coralia began to walk into the jungle, and the boys followed her and the other mermaids.

...

Curly swam as quickly as he could back to the cave. He surfaced and spit out the water from his lungs and hopped back up onto the floor. Lily was standing there, with Jane on her hip, the baby hiccupping because she'd cried so hard.

Jane smiled brilliantly for Curly when she saw him and reached out with eager arms for him. He took her from Lily and she put her hands on either side of his cheeks and squished.

Lily laughed. "She's so cute! And she loves you very much!"

"I know. I love her too. You're the best sister in the whole world," he said kissing her cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes.

"I can't wait to be a daddy," he said to Lily, as she watched them with her exotic eyes.

"You'll be a good one," she said softly.

He looked back at her with a smile. She was so pretty. "You know, we should play a game."

"Oh, I love games!" She clapped her hands together. "What kind of game?"

"It's a game we used to play with Peter and Wendy. I'll be the Father, you can be the Mother, and Jane can be our baby." Jane yawned and began to breathe softly.

"Oh how wonderful! What do they do?"

"Well, they take care of the baby, and… they… kiss sometimes."

Her eyes went dark and lusty and she smiled at him enticingly. "I like this game," she said. She took Jane from him carefully and gently laid her on a bed they'd made her of soft sea weed and moss. His heart started beating wildly as she grasped Curly's hand and led him to one of the rooms that shot off the main area. It was darker and more purplish in color, the lights bouncing off deep blue and pink crystals and the floor was lined with large and small sponges for lounging. Lily turned around to face him, and wound her arms around his waist pulling him to her. He took a deep breath at the feel of her soft skin under his hands.

She leaned in and kissed him deeply. He responded as best he could with what little knowledge of kissing he had. His first had been only an hour ago. But he thought he was doing quite well for an amateur.

He moved his lips over hers and began to run his hands over her back, down to her bear rear, and back up again.

"Mm," she mewled. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she reacted by holding him tighter. She pulled away and looked into his eyes with amusement. "You're poking me," she said.

"Yes," he replied embarrassed, glancing down at his pants.

She just smiled and pulled him down to the soft floor. Once there, her mouth picked up speed against his, and he felt his garment getting tighter. She trailed her tongue down his chest and stopped when she got to the waistband of his pants. He was barely breathing, watching her undo his suspenders and slowly slide his trousers from his hips. What on earth was she going to do? Oh! She was going to do that! He threw his head back as she held his hips, and he shot out almost immediately. Once completely spent, and his body done squirming in ecstasy, he collapsed onto the sponges backward, completely satiated.

She crawled over him and looked into his face. "Did I play the game right?" she asked, giggling at his face, staring at nothing and breathing heavily.

"Oh yes, you played it very well."

"Oh goody! Let's play again, only this time you do it to me!" She rolled over onto her back and spread her legs. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"I might need a moment to catch my breath!" he said, staring at her in wonder.

"Alright," she said closing her legs and rolling over onto him again. She kissed him, running her hands over his face. "I like kissing you," she said against his mouth.

"Me too. I like kissing you I mean. There's one thing I was wondering though."

"What's that?" she asked raising her head.

"Can I see you? Without your shells?" He was feeling emboldened by her obvious favor in him.

"Of course!" She sat up straddling him and untied the strings behind her and slowly slid her shells off her breasts and placed them with a "clack" on the ground. He took in a sharp breath and reached up slowly to touch them. She just watched him, and whimpered against his fingers.

"Alright, I think I'm ready for it to be your turn," he said, and she squealed with delight and rolled over.

He climbed over her and began to kiss her chest, moving down over her stomach, and taking a deep adventurer's breath, stuck his head between her thighs and began to lick. She grabbed his hair in one hand and her own in the other. She tossed her head and bucked her hips and he looked up, worried he was hurting her. "Are you alright Lily?" he asked.

"Why did you stop? Oh fishes, keep doing that!"

He smiled that he was doing it right and went back down. A few seconds later, she was screaming out his name and writhing on the sponges. She finally lay there limp and boneless, her hands running over her face surprised she hadn't woken Jane..

He noticed that she was messy and so was he, so he grabbed a sponge and cleaned her up delicately and carefully. When he was done, he crawled up her body to lay over her and cupped her head in his hands.

"I didn't know being human felt like this," she said.

"You mean you've never done anything like that before?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Me neither. And I certainly didn't expect to be doing this today. That was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me."

Lily whispered softly, "I think I love you."

"I think I love you too." Curly kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're my favorite," she giggled. "I could care less about Peter Pan."

He smiled and let her envelop him with her arms and legs. "Really?" After his terrible recital, he liked knowing he was good at something. He loved music, but this was better even than music.

"Uh huh," she answered. Lily let him rest his head on her chest as she stroked his curls and he fell asleep.


End file.
